


Kinktober 2018

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Latex, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Tentacle Sex, Uniform Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: A series of drabbles and short one-shots for Kinktober 2018, all featuring Sasuke and Naruto, because you know these two get up to some kinky stuff~





	1. Day One: Deep-Throating+Face-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober, let's have some not so clean fun! I'm doing all SNS, and will post 'em here as the days come. Will try to do as many days as possible, but we'll see how it goes. Most of these will be set in some generic modern day AU, and each chapter will be tagged with the corresponding tags fitting that day. If there's any particular things you would like to see for the later days feel free to shoot me an idea, I have very little planned out as it is. :P 
> 
> Without further ado I present to you Day One: Deep-Throating+Face-Sitting. (Because why do one when you can do two?)

He’d never admit it, but Sasuke loved being on his knees in front of Naruto. Tilting his head up slightly he could take in all of him; from the strong thighs he was resting his hands against, up past a flat stomach with the shadows of abs, towards dusky nipples that Sasuke would have loved to get his lips around if they weren’t out of his reach, and then to his face, where lust was written into every feature. His bright eyes were sparkling with something dark where they looked down on him, his plush lips parted just a little. 

“Are you just going to stare all night?” Naruto said, voice breaking off a little. They had barely started, and he was already on the verge of begging.  

There were few things Sasuke loved more than to hear Naruto beg for him. He could spend all night teasing him with fleeting touches, bringing him to the edge of orgasm and then leaving him there, again and again, until Naruto was all but screaming for mercy, but right now Naruto was hard right in front of him, precum beading on the flushed tip of his dick, and tonight wasn’t made for teasing, tonight was made for quick and hard indulgences. 

He curled his fingers and let his nails rake down Naruto’s tan thighs as he leaned in, tongue dragging up the hard length of Naruto’s cock, catching a faint trail of wetness on his way to the tip. 

As the taste of Naruto spread on his tongue Sasuke almost moaned, wrapping his lips around the head to catch it all. It was a heady taste, a promise of what would come soon. 

He stayed there for a moment, the head of Naruto’s cock in his mouth, tongue pressed against his frenulum, before slowly lifting his gaze up to Naruto. His cheeks were flushed, and his bottom lip was pulled into his mouth, teeth biting down on the soft flesh. His hands twitched by his side as if he didn’t know what to do with them. 

Now, Sasuke  _ could _ let Naruto bury his fingers in Sasuke’s hair, knew Naruto would love nothing more, but where was the fun in that, when he could rather torment him, knowing Naruto wouldn’t dare to do it without explicitly being allowed to.

Sasuke kept their gazes locked as he moved, taking more of Naruto into his mouth, lips pressed wetly against velvety skin. He gagged slightly when Naruto hit the back of his throat, stopping there, just letting Naruto fill his mouth, his thickness filling it perfectly.

He dragged his nails over Naruto’s hips and to his ass, digging into the firm flesh before he took more of Naruto inside, relaxing around the hard length, taking him deeper, until every inch of Naruto was in his mouth and throat, Sasuke’s lips wrapped firmly around the base, nose brushing against shaved skin. He swallowed around him, and the reaction was instantaneous.

“S’ske,” Naruto whimpered, hands fisting at his side. “S’good, so so good.”

Sasuke pulled back until only the tip of Naruto rested on his tongue, then he used the grip he had on Naruto’s ass to coax him into moving, cock pressing deeper again, and it didn’t take Naruto long to catch on, hands flying to Sasuke’s hair with the unspoken permission.

“You sure?” he breathed, and Sasuke just glared at him. If you could even glare with a cock in your mouth. 

Naruto started slowly. The pure consideration he had for Sasuke one of the few things that overpowered the brashness of his nature. Hips worked his cock deeper inside Sasuke's throat before pulling back, making sure Sasuke was fine, that he could continue. Sasuke urged him on with nails down Naruto’s ass, and Naruto wasn’t hard to ask, picking up speed. 

They’d been together for years, had done their fair share of experimenting, and both knew the others limits well, so Naruto knew Sasuke could take this, and also knew that if he needed to stop Sasuke didn’t need his mouth free to tell him so.

“Shit, your mouth,” Naruto groaned, fingers tightening in Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke knew that it meant Naruto was getting nearer. Which was just as well, because Sasuke was reaching his limits, but he wanted to feel Naruto come, wanted the taste of cum in his mouth and throat. The thought had Sasuke groan around Naruto’s length, which in turn had Naruto shudder, his rhythm thrown off.

Sasuke took over, working his mouth over Naruto’s length, lips firm, tongue wet, and it didn’t take long before he could hear Naruto groan, and with a yank on Sasuke’s hair he was coming undone, cock twitching as cum filled Sasuke’s throat, and then his mouth when Sasuke pulled away, the last strings smearing against his tongue, one small dribble making its way out the side of Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke blinked up at Naruto with teary eyes as he swallowed around his cock, and Naruto’s entire body shuddered. Sasuke had barely pulled away before Naruto dropped to his knees, arms wrapping around Sasuke and yanking him into a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth. Sasuke knew he would taste of cum, but he also knew Naruto hardly cared about that. 

“Shit, Sasuke, you’re so fucking good,” Naruto said into the kiss before biting down on Sasuke’s lip, sucking off the drop of cum that had escaped. 

Sasuke hadn’t even finished undressing before he ha dropped to his knees earlier, was still wearing his jeans, the fly just unbuttoned and boxers pulled down to give room for his aching erection. He didn’t think it would take him much to come, sucking Naruto off always made him hard enough he almost thought he could come untouched. 

Now Naruto’s hand curled around him, feeling the throbbing cock, and they both moaned. 

“Sasuke, Sasuke, sit on my face, yeah?” Naruto said as his thumb dragged over the wet head of Sasuke’s cock, gathering the precum smeared over it before sticking the same thumb in his mouth, sucking it off, groaning when he tasted Sasuke. 

“Fuck, yeah, alright,” Sasuke said, shimmying off his jeans and underwear as Naruto crawled up on the bed. Sasuke joined him moments later, swinging a leg over Naruto’s shouldersand leaning forward, resting his hands on Naruto’s hips. 

Naruto’ curled his hands around Sasuke’s thighs and pulled him down, spreading him open with his thumbs and wasted no time as his tongue dragged up from Sasuke’s perineum to the top of his crack. 

Naruto was always enthusiastic when he ate ass, and Sasuke had never complained once, loving the way Naruto pushed up against him, tongue licking against his rim, shooting sparks through every nerve. 

“Ride my face,” Naruto mumbled against him, tongue wet and warm as it circled his hole, and Sasuke started rocking back against him, a moan bubbling in his throat from the feel of Naruto licking at him, tongue catching on his rim while Naruto’s fingers dug into the flesh of Sasuke’s ass, holding him wide open for him. 

He’d already been close to coming just from sucking Naruto off, and with Naruto urging him to ride his face properly, tongue working against him, spearing into him again and again, Sasuke was already right there on the edge, body tensing.

He curled one hand around his own cock, wet with precum, and as Naruto dragged him down by the hips, pushing his tongue as far in as it went, curling it against Sasuke’s walls, Sasuke came. His head tilted back as he bit back a moan, hand working his cock through it, cum landing on Naruto’s chest and abdomen.

He barely had the energy to tip to the side, body limp and sated. Naruto curled up against him after a short while, body wiped free of Sasuke’s cum. One strong arm wrapped around Sasuke, pulling him flush against Naruto’s body, Sasuke’s back pressed against Naruto’s chest. They were both sticky with sweat and breathing heavily, but Sasuke didn’t care, not when Naruto was nosing at the back of his neck, leaving small kisses. 

They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, their touch speaking for them as Sasuke intertwined their fingers where Naruto’s hand rested on his abdomen. Curled up as one they fell asleep.


	2. Day Two: Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two has arrived! Today's prompt is begging, and it comes with a healthy side of blowjobs, fingering and anal sex and some edging for good measure. :3 NaruSasu.

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip, and it was all that kept the words from tumbling from his mouth. He wasn't about to make it that easy for Naruto, wouldn't give in. Their relationship had started off as a rivalry, and that urge to prove who was the best just never really went away.

Naruto groaned around Sasuke’s cock where it was lodged in his throat, and the vibrations had Sasuke shuddering, his fingers twitching where Naruto had bound them against the headboard.

“Gotta—ah—work harder than that,” Sasuke said, voice breathless. 

Naruto looked up at him, challenge in his bright blue eyes as he swallowed around Sasuke and then pulled away, tongue dragging up the length until he was just letting the tip of his cock rest on his bottom lip. 

“You know I can get you to beg for it,” said, confidence incarnate. Naruto always took great pleasure in pushing Sasuke to the limit, wanting him begging Naruto to let him come. Sasuke always fought him, but it was hard not to give in when Naruto was so good with his mouth and hands, bringing him close over and over only to deny him release before Sasuke broke down and pleaded for mercy. 

He'd almost come twice already, Naruto cutting him off at the last moment, pulling away and watching with expectant glee as Sasuke’s hips twitched up, cock hard and red, the words bubbling in his throat. 

A sudden click pulled his attention back to Naruto. He was sitting on his knees between Sasuke’s thigh, plastic bottle in his hand as he poured lube over his fingers. He grinned when he saw Sasuke looking at him and then he leaned down, using the hand without lube to hitch Sasuke’s leg over his shoulder. Moments later wet fingers were tracing his rim, one pushing inside. Sasuke lost himself to the feeling of Naruto fingering him, allowing a moan to slip from his throat when Naruto leaned in, lips wrapping around his cock again. 

He was barreling straight into an orgasm when Naruto pulled away, fingers still in Sasuke’s ass but not moving, cock dribbling precum as Naruto’s breath fanned over it. 

Naruto’s free hand curled around Sasuke’s body, fingers digging into the flesh of one ass cheek. 

Sasuke’s mind was spinning as his orgasm faded, leaving him achingly hard and desperate to come. 

“Your ass is so tight, Sasuke. I wanna fuck you so bad,” Naruto said hoarsely before leaning forward and dragging his tongue over Sasuke’s cock. “Wanna bury my cock in you, feel it clench around me.”

He used his grip on Sasuke’s ass to drag his asscheek to the side, opening his hole more, the fingers buried inside spreading just a little, the stretch sending shudders of pure want up Sasuke’s back.

“Gonna have to beg for it though, Sasuke, show me you want it. I don’t mind edging you all night you know.”

Sasuke didn’t doubt it, Naruto wasn’t normally the most patient of men, but when he wanted something he could be very tenacious. 

The words burned on Sasuke’s tongue, and he wanted to give in, wanted Naruto to fuck him until he came, clenching around that deliciously thick cock, but they didn’t pass his lips, his stubbornness not ready to give in just yet.

“I’m good with edgin—hah,” he broke off on a breathy sigh when Naruto took his cock back in his mouth. “I know you want to fuck me. I can see the wet spot on your boxers, see how hard you are. You are going to give in before me, are going to beg to have me riding you.”

Naruto moaned around him, clearly affected by the words, and Sasuke almost thought he had him, but Naruto kept sucking him off, another finger teasing at Sasuke’s opening, the tip slowly pressing in around the other two.

Sasuke arched his back, and Naruto gagged a little around him when the action had Sasuke’s cock push deep inside, but he wasn’t too bothered with it, kept up his ministrations, eager to win. 

Sasuke really didn’t know why they bothered, they were both going to be winners in the end, but there was something about the struggle that they both thrived on. Neither of them came harder than when they’d drawn it out like this, desperate to finally give in. 

Naruto edged Sasuke again, taking him right up there until he could feel the orgasm just on the verge of taking him, and then he moved away, and Sasuke broke down as he felt himself teeter on the edge of coming, lacking the final push, desperately needing to come.

“No! Please! Oh god, please fuck me, please, I need it,” he all but sobbed out as he was left hanging on the precipice with no release. 

“Finally,” Naruto groaned, a look of pure relief on his face as he dragged off his boxers, slicked himself up in two seconds flat and then sank inside Sasuke, thick cock spreading him open.

They wouldn’t last long, and Naruto was going to be gloating the rest of the weekend, but as Naruto started moving Sasuke found that he really didn't care.


	3. Day Three: Sensory-Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day three I chose Sensory-Deprivation, so this obviously contains that. :3 Also, I guess sorta powerbottom Naruto? Good times will be had at least.

Lips brushed over Sasuke’s ear, warm breath tickling the skin, and he could still feel the memory of the sound of Naruto’s breathy whispers from moments ago. Whispers that had been taken from him when Naruto had put earplugs in for Sasuke, muffling all sounds. 

His vision had equally been taken from him earlier by a fur-lined blindfold. It left him severely lacking in the sensory department. He couldn't taste much beyond his own spit, and all he could smell was faint traces of oranges from Naruto’s shower gel. Which left him with touch. 

His arms lifted to curl around Naruto’s shoulders, feeling hard muscles contract under his fingers. There was soft skin occasionally dotted with the faintest bump of a pimple or mole or old scar where he dragged the pads of his fingers across it.

Naruto kissed the shell of Sasuke’s ear before wiggling downwards, leaving more kisses down the column of Sasuke’s neck. 

With his sight and hearing taken away from him, Sasuke lost himself completely in the feel of Naruto’s lips and tongue and fingers playing with every inch of him. He never knew where the next touch would land, and the anticipation had sparks shooting through him. The anticipation, where Naruto didn’t touch him, and Sasuke was so honed in trying to calculate where the next touch would come, was focusing his mind completely on what they were doing. Worries from work and life faded from his mind, leaving him relaxed and calm in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

A tongue flicked over a nipple just as a wet hand wrapped around his cock, and he hissed. Without his hearing he hadn’t been able to hear Naruto opening the bottle of lube, so the cool gel had been a shock to his system following the warm touches he’d felt so far. His cock twitched in anticipation. He had no idea if Naruto intended to tease, or give him a handjob, or more, and he had no way to ask or to see what Naruto was up to. All he could do was give in and feel as Naruto slowly moved his hand over him, spreading the slowly warming lube over his length. Then Sasuke felt the bed dip on one side of him, and then a thigh was swung over his hips, and breath hitched in his through when he realised what Naruto intended to do. 

A firm hand steadied his cock as he moved into position, and then the tip of his cock pressed against warm skin, sliding along what he guessed was Naruto’s perineum until it finally pressed against his hole, catching on the rim. Naruto must’ve prepped himself at some point because he didn’t hesitate to sink down on Sasuke.

He was tight and warm around him, and Sasuke could do nothing but give in to the sensation of Naruto surrounding him completely. His hands found Naruto’s thighs, splaying over the strong muscles, running up them. There was a faint trace of hair, and then the muscles tightened as Naruto rose up, and then fucked back down on Sasuke’s cock, taking him deep.

It was so intense like this, Sasuke able to focus completely on how Naruto felt around him, how his thighs pressed tight around Sasuke’s hips, how a stray sweatdrop fell from Naruto to land on Sasuke’s hipbone when Naruto leaned over him to kiss him.

Usually, Sasuke caught himself biting back his moans a lot, too self-conscious, but with his ears plugged up it was easy to give in, and he barely noticed the string of sounds that was leaving his lips as Naruto fucked himself hard on him, moans breathed into Naruto’s mouth as he kept kissing him. 

He dug his fingers hard into flesh in an attempt to ground himself, but he was quickly spiralling, knew he wouldn’t last long.

Naruto’s kisses were growing sloppy, and Sasuke knew that meant he was getting close to coming, and he was right there with him, heels dug into the mattress so he could meet Naruto with a thrust up, and he felt the resounding groan from Naruto as vibrations against his lips. 

The next moment light assaulted him, bright even if he knew the room had been dim. Naruto had pulled off the blindfold, and blue eyes were staring down at him, dark with lust, pupils wide, and Sasuke yanked out his earplugs as he sat up, arms around Naruto’s body as they rocked as one. The world was suddenly technicolour, and the sound of Naruto’s breath and moans like music in his ears, everything sharp and pronounced after having been dark and muted, and it didn’t take long before Sasuke was coming hard, filling Naruto with his cum. Naruto leaned back enough to get a hand around himself, and then he too was coming, cum hitting Sasuke’s chest and abdomen. 

They stayed like that, Naruto in Sasuke’s lap, Sasuke just taking in how Naruto looked, bright and warm and so, so gorgeous. A bright smile spread on Naruto’s lips. “Next time I get the blindfold.”


	4. Day Four: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four is spanking, hope you guys like it! SasuNaru this time.

Naruto looked gorgeous like this, on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress, back arched and ass in the air. The flesh of his ass was already pinkening nicely where Sasuke had worked him with a palm, spanks not yet hard enough to really sting, but slowly getting there. 

He drew back his hand and relished the muffled groan from Naruto when it hit supple flesh. 

“You love this don't you, the pain? Makes your cock dribble into the sheets until they are soaked underneath you?” Sasuke hit his ass again, not giving him the time to answer. His hand left a dark pink handmark that started to fade immediately, so Sasuke hit the same spot again, a little harder. Naruto made more sounds of pained pleasure, muffled but unmistakable.

The next spank hit the top of a tan thigh, and Naruto twitched, clearly not having expected it. 

Sasuke grabbed both cheeks in a firm grip and spread Naruto open, exposing him completely. Leaning in he spat on the hole, and then circled it with a thumb, pressing against the furled skin until the tip of the finger pressed inside. He couldn't wait to fuck Naruto properly later. 

He kept the thumb inside as he slapped Naruto’s ass again, pink turning to red, and Naruto clenched around Sasuke’s finger. 

Teasing his hole, pressing in further and then pulling away to just press against it, Sasuke kept spanking Naruto, each hit of his hand having Naruto squirming. Sasuke knew Naruto was growing impatient, and truth be told, Sasuke was aching to be inside him. 

The next spank was the hardest yet, and Naruto threw back his head as he moaned. “Fuck! ‘s so good, S’ske, want more.” He looked back over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, making the white scars over them stand out brightly. He looked breathtaking, a sheen of tears in his eyes put there by the pain he loved so much.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you, or spank you harder?” Sasuke pressed his thumb deep inside while the fingers of his free hand dug into the warm, red flesh of an asscheek, knowing it would ache, flesh sore.

Naruto bit back a moan. “Both, I want both, please, Sasuke!”

“Greedy,” he chided, hitting Naruto again. His entire ass was nice and red now, warm to the touch. Sitting down would likely be a bitch tomorrow, and Sasuke took great pleasure in knowing that Naruto would be reminded of tonight every time he tried to sit down work the following day.

“Please, Sasuke, I need it, need you!” 

“Pass me the lube, then,” Sasuke said patiently as if the words didn't make him want to wrench off his jeans and fuck into Naruto’s tight heat. He'd managed to mostly ignore his cock beyond unbuttoning the jeans to take the pressure off, but now he wasn't sure if he could for long. 

Naruto stretched towards the nightstand, grunting with the effort to focus on the task as Sasuke placed a light tap to his ass. Moments later Naruto had found the bottle, handing it over, eyes dark with lust, pupils dilated. 

Sasuke made quick work of stretching out Naruto, using too much lube. Wet and pliant it was easy to push inside Naruto. He didn't stop until his cock was pressed deep inside, the delicious clench of Naruto around him enough to push him over sooner than he intended. 

He lifted a hand from Naruto’s hip and spanked him, hard. Naruto let out a gap of air as he clenched down on Sasuke’s cock. 

_ Shit _ , Naruto felt too good around him, responded so beautifully to the spanking, no way was Sasuke going to last long like this.

Slowly he started rolling his hips, now and again leaving another sharp slap, painting Naruto’s ass an even red colour. Each hit had Naruto clenching around him, and it wasn't long until he could feel an orgasm approaching. 

“Touch yourself,” he said, voice thick, palm emphasising each word against Naruto's ass.

Naruto responded immediately, hand snaking under his body, pushing up just enough so he could pull at his cock, and judging by the groan as palm curled around it it wouldn’t take long until he came. 

Sasuke kept his thrusts slow but hard, aiming at driving Naruto to the brink as quickly as possible. “Want you to come, Naruto, want to feel you clench around me,” Naruto said, voice ragged.

Naruto whined. “Fuck, yeah, I’m..”

His voice cut off, arm working furiously, and then he tensed as he came, head thrown back, Sasuke’s name on his lips.

Sasuke fucked him through it, so ready to come with the way Naruto spasmed around him, warm and tight, but he waited until Naruto all but collapsed face first into the mattress, completely boneless, only Sasuke’s grip on his hips keeping his ass in the air. 

Sasuke pulled out then, and with a fast grip he jerked himself off to the vision of Naruto’s ass, red and abused. He came moments later, strings of cum shooting over the flushed skin, painting it with white streaks, contrasting so prettily against the red. 

He stayed there on his knees as Naruto slid to lay flat against the bed. Sasuke reached out, one finger dragging through the cum, spreading a line over what parts he hadn’t hit earlier. 

“‘m not gonna be able to sit tomorrow,” Naruto murmured, head twisting to the side so he could look up at Sasuke out the corner of his eye.

“I know,” Sasuke said plainly.

“Bastard,” Naruto muttered, but there was a grin on his lips.


	5. Day Five: Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day five I chose shotgunning! A fairly soft one today. <3

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke. His gazes followed the long line of his neck as Sasuke tilted his head back, blowing a plume of smoke towards the ceiling, completely mesmerised. 

They'd started off the evening fully clothed, sitting next to each other on the couch, Netflix playing in the background. Then Sasuke had pulled out a couple of joints, and at some point Naruto had dragged Sasuke into his lap so he was straddling him, their shirts lost somewhere in the process, he couldn’t recall when or why. They shared languid kisses, Sasuke occasionally taking a drag of the joint, or offering Naruto some, holding it for him as Naruto’s lips wrapped around it. 

Something was simmering underneath the surface, slowly building between them, but they were relaxed and high and had all night. 

Sasuke tilted his head back towards Naruto, a soft ghost of a smile on his lips as he lifted one hand, placing it on Naruto’s shoulder, slowly dragging it down in chest, flicking against a nipple along the way until it stopped right above the waistband of his boxer briefs where they poked up from underneath his jeans.

“Gimme a hit,” Naruto said, hands slowly rubbing up and down Sasuke’s thigh, feeling the rough denim against his skin. 

Sasuke’s head tilted a little to the side as if he was sizing Naruto up, then he lifted the joint to his own lips, taking a drag. Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke leaned closer, smoke still in his mouth, and Naruto knew what it meant, met him halfway so he could breathe in the smoke from Sasuke’s mouth. 

They shared the rest of the joint like that, kisses and warm smoke. Afterwards, Sasuke rested his arms around Naruto’s neck. His hair hung in his face, and Naruto reached up to tuck it behind an ear, Sasuke turning towards the hand and kissing it softly. 

He shifted a little on Naruto’s lap, then stilled. “You’re hard,” he said, half-way a statement and half-way a question.

Naruto looked down at his own crotch, dick decidedly more than half-hard against the fly of the jeans. “Huh, yeah, apparently.”

“Wanna do something about that?” Sasuke asked, wrapping his lips around the very tip of Naruto’s thumb where it still rested against the sided of his face, suckling on it.

“Yeah.”

They were too lazy to get undressed, so they just unbuttoned their jeans and pushed down the elastics of their underwear enough to free their cocks. Naruto’s hand instinctively moved to Sasuke’s cock, fingers playing up the hardening length. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s cock, and slowly they worked themselves to full hardness. 

It was nice like this, slow, touching each other because it felt good, no rush to get to the end. The drugs made them pliant and relaxed, painting everything in the softest of hazes. 

They kissed, this time without smoke between them, tasting each other, moving together in the familiar way that came with knowing each other for years. 

When they finally came there were no shouts, no explosive orgasms, just a slow and steady incline to completion, soft moans as they spilled over their hands, warm and sticky. 

Sasuke fell against him, boneless and worn, and they stayed there, wrapped in each other until they both fell asleep, warm and sated.


	6. Day Six: Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six has a bite! NaruSasu

Naruto looked down to where his fingers pressed against the soft, pale skin of Sasuke’s hip, creating indents in the softer flesh at the beginning curve of his ass. Hungrily he traced up the dip of Sasuke’s spine, and the line of red marks spaced over it where Naruto had left them earlier with lips and teeth, marking Sasuke as his. 

Sasuke’s spine curved as he tilted his head to look back at Naruto. Dark eyes shone with lust. “Are you going to fuck me?” he asked.

Naruto chuckled, giving a shallow thrust, cock pressing deeper inside Sasuke’s body. He’d pushed inside and stopped, too captivated by the darkening marks against pale skin to continue earlier, and Sasuke was clearly getting impatient. 

“Yeah, soon,” Naruto answered, dragging his hands up to Sasuke’s side, thumbs brushing against twin marks, the softest indent of his teeth still traceable, but fading quickly.

Sasuke pushed back against him, and Naruto tightened his grip, halting him. He wasn’t ready yet. There wasn’t a single mark marring the skin of Sasuke’s left shoulder, and he needed to rectify that, so he leaned over, lips meeting the top of Sasuke’s spine in a soft kiss, tongue dipping out to taste a mark he had left there earlier. 

He moved towards the shoulder, teeth dragging against the soft skin, and Sasuke moaned softly underneath him, head twisting enough to the side to leave shoulder and neck open for Naruto to do what he wanted to. 

Teeth locked carefully around the soft flesh of Sasuke’s shoulder, biting just enough to feel the flesh give in a little, not enough to hurt, not yet. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sasuke moaned, fingers curling in the sheets, ass clenching around Naruto’s cock. “Harder.”

Naruto grinned around the skin between his teeth, biting down a little harder, enough that Sasuke would be feeling it by now. A hiss escaped from Sasuke’s lips, but he didn’t pull away, so Naruto bit down harder. Not enough to puncture the skin, but not far from it either. Sasuke made a noise, halfway pained and halfway in pleasure, and Narutoheld the bite a little longer before he let go of the flesh, seeing a perfect imprint of it teeth in Sasuke’s shoulder. It would fade soon, leaving maybe a bruise, that too would be gone in a matter of days, and Naruto almost wished it would stay there forever, a permanent reminder that Sasuke was his, and he was Sasuke’s. 

He dragged his tongue over the teeth marks. He would just have to leave new marks another day.


	7. Day Seven: Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sure what happened, I swear I meant for these days to be mostly pwp kink, but then I guess some plot happened? Oh well. XD

A shard of sunlight beaming through a crack between the curtains woke Naruto. He was thoroughly confused. Sleep-heavy eyes blinked against the light as he tried to figure out at what point the sun had changed its place in the sky to be shining in through his west-facing window.

He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head. He felt groggy, like he'd been drinking last night, but even though today was Saturday, and going out on a Friday wasn't exactly uncommon Naruto decidedly remembered playing video games until well past midnight, drinking nothing heavier than soda.

He yawned as he wiggled out of the sheets again, sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair.

He froze. 

Slowly he dragged his fingers through his hair again. His normal coarse strands were feeling oddly silky. Also, it had apparently grown several inches overnight. 

Naruto let his hand fall into his lap, and then he tilted his head down. He was pretty sure he had been a whole lot tanner than this when he went to bed last night.

Actually, he was pretty sure this wasn’t the room he’d even gone to bed in last night. No, his room had burnt orange walls, and most of his clothes spread over his floor, accompanied by pretty much the rest of his possessions. The room he was in now was bigger than his, and the walls were white, just a single piece of bland art on one wall for decoration.

“What the…” he muttered to himself, throwing the dark blue sheets off and getting out of bed. He felt… unsteady, as if his feet were suddenly the wrong size, and he stumbled his way to a full-length mirror mounted on the wall next to the wardrobe.

It took him a moment to comprehend just what he was looking at because it wasn’t the face that had been looking back in the mirror for the last twenty or so years, but it was still all too familiar.

It was hard to mistake that pale skin, those dark eyes and those high cheekbones. Sasuke Uchiha. Neighbour and longtime rival. 

Naruto gaped, and the expression looked utterly wrong on Sasuke’s face, which always seemed so composed.

It took him another few minutes of staring into the mirror until he concluded that, yes, he had definitely switched bodies with Sasuke Uchiha at some point during the night. 

He walked back to the bed and sat down with a huff. He had no idea how he had managed this particular feat, and he most definitely had no idea how to reverse it. What if he couldn’t? What if he was stuck in the body of ice princess Uchiha forever and ever? Did that mean he’d have to start actually… working hard in college? Because so far he’d mostly spent college having fun, whereas Sasuke, who for some godforsaken reason had gone to the same local college as Naruto rather than some Ivy League one, seemed to do nothing but study. And glare at people. He was really good at that last one. 

Naruto let himself fall back on the mattress, groaning. Shit, did this mean that Sasuke was stuck in Naruto’s body? Or where they like… sharing body or something? He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus. “Sasuke, you like… still in here?” 

There was no answer, verbally or in his head, so he figured not. He guessed he should head over to his house and see if Sasuke was in his body maybe? But considering his own body he was probably still sleeping, so there was really no rush. 

He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillows. They smelled kind of good, and Naruto wasn’t sure that meant that Sasuke thought Sasuke smelled nice, or that Naruto himself thought Sasuke smelled nice, but it was too early to think too hard. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes, but that scent was oddly distracting, so he rolled back on his back, staring up at the white ceiling, one hand absentmindedly scratching at his stomach. He was dismayed to notice that Sasuke definitely had abs. He was all lean muscles, hipbones visible. He was pretty sure his own hipbones were firmly hidden behind a perfectly acceptable amount of fluff. Naruto was too fond of food for abs, even with how much he worked out. 

His gaze inadvertently dropped lower, to the dark boxers that sat right underneath the aforementioned hipbones. Sasuke was already top of his class, and way too good-looking for his own good, surely he wouldn't also have a big… He poked a finger just underneath the edge of the elastic on the boxers, pulling it away from the skin just a little.

“Really, Uzumaki? You're going there already?”

Naruto yelped and pulled away, causing the elastic to snap against his—Sasuke’s— abdomen, which had him yelping again, this time from pain rather than shock.

His head spun towards the doorway, where he was—where his body—was standing, no doubt controlled by Sasuke, judging by the glare Naruto didn’t even know his face was capable of pulling. It looked odd, a mannerism that belonged on another face entirely. 

“Ah, Sasuke?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, it’s me. Care to explain what you are doing in my body?”

Naruto lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head. “Heh, I… have no idea? I just… woke up like this?”

Sasuke sighed. “I figured as much, even you wouldn’t be clumsy enough to actually switch bodies accidentally.” He walked into the room. Where Naruto had felt a little awkward moving in an unfamiliar body Sasuke seemed to have no such qualms. He even had the audacity to be awake and dressed at a time where Naruto’s body was usually too sluggish to even roll out of bed. Rude really. 

“So, what now?” Naruto asked. 

“I have no idea.”

***

Sasuke slumped back on his bed with a huff. In the end they spent the next two hours after he caught Naruto trying to look at his dick trying to find a way to turn back. Hands pressed against hands, jumping at each other chest to chest (that one was a bad idea, Naruto was sure they’d both be left with bruises after that one. They researched online, which mostly ended up with references to Freaky Friday and the like, which was decidedly unhelpful.

Sasuke didn’t trust Naruto with his body, so after they got tired of figuring it out they left the house, backtracking everything they had done the previous day in hope that it would shed a light on the problem. 

They were no closer to the problem when dinner time rolled near, and after some deliberation, they both went back to Sasuke’s house. Apparently, Naruto didn’t trust that Sasuke would be able to fool his parents into thinking he was him (“ _ You’ll just do all my homework, and then they will expect that I always do it, and I can’t have that. _ ”). Sasuke’s parents were away for the weekend, so his house was empty, and after some discussing back and forth they decided that they would both stay here for the night, giving them more time to figure out the problem. 

They heated frozen pizza, and then Naruto watched TV while Sasuke finished an assignment he was working on. It was weird to type with Naruto’s hands, broader and clumsier than his own, but at least he wouldn’t have to write it by hand, because he never would have been able to decipher Naruto’s chicken scratch writing later. 

When he finished the assignment Naruto was yawning, and they decided they might as well go to bed. 

Sasuke went to the bathroom first to pee and brush his teeth. The first bathroom break of the day had been awkward, when Sasuke had walked off to find a bathroom, and Naruto had realised that it meant that Sasuke was going to see his dick. 

Sasuke had argued that it was either this, he wet Naruto’s pants or Naruto came with him to hold his dick, and Naruto had grumbled and oh so graciously let him walk off to relieve his bladder. 

Payback was had not an hour later when Naruto was the one who had to pee, and he had another existential crisis all over again. 

Teeth clean Sasuke left the bathroom, heading back into his room as Naruto took over.

“Brush my teeth properly, will you?” Sasuke called out after him, and Naruto just sputtered in outrage and slammed the door shut. 

Back in his room Sasuke ended up hesitating. Should they share a bed, or should he find a spare futon for Naruto to lie on? He guessed that after sharing bodies then maybe sharing a bed wouldn’t be too weird. Not that everything about this situation wasn’t weird as it was. 

He had been shocked when he woke up this morning to find himself in a mess of a bedroom. It took him about two seconds to realise just whose bedroom it was, no other sane person would paint all the walls of their room orange after all. 

They’d never been friends, more… neighbours who pissed each other off a lot. They never spent much time together without being at each other's throats, so it was weird that they hadn’t actually argued much all day, just worked together to find an answer to their… problem. 

In the end, Naruto’s body wasn’t the worst to be in, although Sasuke wasn’t about to admit that. He was taller than usual, and stronger, and his skin was surprisingly smooth… 

He bit his lip and removed his hand where it had stroked up underneath the sweater he wore, feeling up the soft pudge of Naruto’s abdomen and the hard muscles underneath. 

He was just in time too, Naruto walking out of the bathroom at that very moment. 

Sasuke tried to act indifferent and pulled off the sweater as he walked towards his chest of drawers to find pyjamas. He yanked down the jeans he had pulled on, leaving both in a pile so they wouldn’t get mixed in with his own clothes. 

He was in the middle of pulling on a pair of soft cotton pants when he heard a soft surprised sound behind him.

When he turned around he saw his own eyes wide, mouth parted a little in a look that was completely Naruto.

“Uhm, Sasuke,” Naruto said, slowly, as if he was considering his words carefully. “Are you.. gay?”

Sasuke sputtered and grabbed a t-shirt, hoping the action of pulling it on would hide the flush he could feel in his cheeks. Damned Naruto and his flush. 

“Ah, yeah,” he finally admitted as his head popped out of the shirt and he had composed himself a little. 

“Uhm, so, like… do you have the hots for me? Because your cock went like full on half-chub just from watching you change?”

Sasuke’s mouth (well, technically Naruto’s) dropped open and he turned away when he felt heat burn in his cheeks. 

“I mean, it’s not like I get turned on by watching myself, so like, it’s probably your body reacting, yeah? Like… muscle memory?”

_ Please stop talking, please stop talking _ , Sasuke thought to himself, utterly embarrassed that this was how Naruto would find out that Sasuke was most definitely gay, and he most definitely had jerked off to the thought of Naruto on repeated occasions. 

“Sasuke?” 

Sasuke ignored him. 

“Sasuke, please, I’m so hard,” Naruto whined, and Sasuke turned around, and yes, that was most definitely Sasuke’s own dick, betraying him completely as it strained at the boxers he—Naruto— was wearing, Naruto having taken off the chinos he had been wearing while they were out and about. 

“Just, ignore it.”

“I can’t.”

“Then, just do something about it, okay?” Sasuke spat out.

“It’s so weird, it’s not my body, you should do it.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened again. “You want… me to jerk you off?”

“It’s your dick! It would feel like I was taking advantage of you or something, I dunno.”

It made no sense whatsoever, and Sasuke had no idea what happened in those next minutes that lead him to a short while later kneeling on the bed in front of his own body, reaching out towards where Naruto’s— _ his _ —this was all so confusing—dick was hard. 

it felt weird to pull down the boxers. He had seen his own dick hundreds of times, jerked off on a regular basis, but he had never seen it from this angle.

He hesitated, but then Naruto whined, so Sasuke reached out, the tan fingers of Naruto’s hand bigger than his as they wrapped around his cock. 

He started slow, testing it out. It was odd, but also kind of fascinating, and then Naruto started moaning, and yeah, this was probably a really bad idea, but no way was he going to stop now. 

He pressed a thumb against the frenulum like he knew he liked, and Naruto’s breathing got a little more ragged. 

He wondered how quickly he could get Naruto to come, he knew all the tricks of the body Naruto was inhabiting right now after all. 

He realised that he was quickly hardening, and he wasn't sure if that meant Naruto’s body was responding, or if it was Sasuke getting turned on. This was all very confusing. He didn't usually find his own body to be a turn on, but it wasn't just his body right now, it was his body with Naruto inside. He might look like Sasuke, but there was something oddly Naruto about the face, muscles pulling in a different way than usual, expressions he wouldn't usually make. 

“Shit, Sasuke, I'm gonna…” 

Sasuke twisted his hand a little, focusing on where he used to be most sensitive, and then Naruto was coming, white cum over tan fingers, and that was definitely a picture Sasuke had imagined before, only then he would always be in his own body.

He hesitated for a moment, and then reached over for the tissues in his nightstand, wiping off the cum. When he looked back Naruto had pulled the boxers back on, and he was looking at Sasuke with an odd look on his face. Sated, but something more as well. 

“So, I guess you’ve figured out that I’m a… little gay as well,” he finally said, hand lifting to rub at his neck, which was such a Naruto gesture, but it looked all wrong with Sasuke’s body. 

Sasuke didn’t understand what Naruto was talking about at first, but then Naruto’s gaze dropped to Sasuke’s groin, where his dick—well, Naruto’s dick technically—was tenting the orange boxers quite proudly.

“Let me help this time,” Naruto said, a grin on his face.


	8. Day Eight: Hate-fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day eight I went with some nice ol' hate-fucking, with a little side of blood as well! :3 There's some degrading language here if anyone doesn't like that. Superhero!AU. SasuNaru.

Night had settled over the city, and scum was creeping out of their hiding places, setting off to create havoc. As Naruto flew over tall buildings he kept a lookout for anything out of the ordinary, people he could help, crime he could stop. Such was the life of a superhero, the city’s saviour, vanquisher of evil. 

It didn't take him long to find trouble. The sound of fists against flesh and bone was quite distinctive, and he followed it to a dark alleyway just to see two shadows engaged in a fight. One of them was lying on the ground, the other sitting on top, arm drawn back. At first he couldn't make out who it was, but then a bright flame burst alive along the hand of the person sitting on top, blue-white in its intensity, and Naruto was not surprised at all.

Where Naruto focused on saving people with his powers, Sasuke had chosen instead a path of revenge. 

He saw Sasuke’s flaming hand shake for a moment before Sasuke sent it flying at the other guys head. With that flame burning he'd kill the guy easily.

Naruto acted immediately, leaping forward, propelling his body so when he flew into Sasuke’s body he tackled him clean across the alley until they slammed into a wall. He heard Sasuke grunt as his back collided with brick, breath punched out of him. 

It took a mere moment until Sasuke gathered himself and recognised Naruto. With the orange suit Naruto favoured he was fairly easy to recognise after all.

“You!” Sasuke spat, shoving at Naruto’s chest. “Get out of the way!”

He pushed past Naruto, only to find the alley empty behind them, Sasuke’s victim having fled the scene.

Sasuke spun back towards Naruto, fire reigniting over his hands in anger. “Why did you interrupt me? You let him get away!”

“You were going to kill him, I had to stop you!” Naruto said, voice raised.

“People like that deserves to die,” Sasuke spat.

“No one deserves to die.” This was Naruto’s core belief, he would never take anyone's life, would not be a judge over life and death.

Sasuke’s eyes were dark and angry, fire crackling over his fingers. “Well, say that to the people he is no doubt going to kill now that he's free to, people who would live if you'd let me kill that piece of shit. He sells dirty drugs and likes to beat up girls for fun, probably rapes them too, but they are too afraid to say.”

Naruto winced a little at that, but still. “We don't just kill people, we have a justice system!”

Sasuke scoffed, voice full of venom when he spoke. “A broken one! You think the justice system kept my family safe, that it did anything other than let their killer go because of a technicality? You think that is right? You are so fucking naive! Running around in your costume, getting your picture taken while people like me are out here, trying to make an actual difference in the world.” He stepped closer, hands raised. 

“Sasuke, this is not the wa—” There were no flames on the hand that smashed into his cheekbone, but it still hurt like a, well, a fist to the face.

Naruto grabbed the hand before it could swing again and pressed it against the wall behind Sasuke’s back, pinning it in place. Sasuke tried to swing at him with his left hand, so Naruto grabbed that too.

Sasuke bucked against him, then sank back against the wall, glowering at Naruto.

“You’d make yourself a killer for that asshole?” Naruto spat.

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh. “I’m already a killer, too late to stop that now, Golden Boy.”

Naruto knew he was mocking him, using the nickname the media had dubbed him by when he first donned his supersuit a few years back.

“Don’t lower yourself to their level, be better than them.”

“Don’t you understand, Naruto, I’m not better than them. Don’t try to play as you know me just because we were friends once, that’s over now. You’re afraid to do what needs to be done. Just leave me alone and go save a kitten from a tree.”

Naruto was about to say something to try and make Sasuke see reason when Sasuke slammed his head forward. Naruto saw stars as pain exploded in his cheekbone, his nose only saved because he lurched to the side when Sasuke moved. Hadn’t he his nose would be very much broken right now. He might have superstrength, but that didn’t make him impervious to pain or hurt, it just made him capable to lift really heavy stuff. 

He felt wetness stream down his cheek and knew his skin would have split open, but he didn’t have time to assess the damage, because Sasuke was rearing back to do it all over again, and Naruto pressed forward, pushing Sasuke flush against the wall, pinning him in place with his body.

“Asshole, let me go!” Sasuke hissed, breath warm against Naruto’s neck, and Naruto couldn’t quite stop the shudder that travelled through him. 

Of course, Sasuke noticed, he always noticed. 

“You always try to act like a golden child, but it always comes back to this doesn’t it? You didn’t come here to stop me hurting that piece of shit, you came here because you can’t stay away. What do you think people would think if they knew how you really are? You think they’d still love you?” Sasuke’s voice was low and husky, and Naruto knew Sasuke would be grinning now, feeling real smug.

Naruto had, mostly, learned to control his temper years ago, but Sasuke had the aggravating ability to take him right back to middle school where Sasuke and he had a volatile friendship/rivalry. With Sasuke, he forgot about the image he was forced to keep as the city’s saviour.

“Fuck you, Sasuke,” he muttered, shoving away, making to leave.

“I don’t think so,  _ Na-ru-to _ ,” Sasuke mocked. He was one of the few who knew Naruto’s real identity, never afraid to throw it in his face.

Naruto spun back, and very nearly punched Sasuke in the face, only barely keeping himself back at the last moment. Sasuke answered by grabbing the front of Naruto’s suit and dragging him close until they were nose to nose. “Don’t you fucking hold back on me, Golden Boy. I’m not some weakling you need to protect.” 

Flames licked over his palm, singeing the front of Naruto’s suit, forcing Naruto to try and lurch away from his hold. Sasuke let go, laughing when Naruto stumbled backwards. 

“You're so fucking annoying,” Sasuke muttered. “Why can't you just leave me alone?”

Then he grabbed the front of Naruto’s suit again and all but threw him against the wall. It was a wonder they didn't have an audience, but in this part of town people were likely to stay away at the first sign of trouble. 

“Idiot, just stop doing stupid shit and I'll leave you alone,” Naruto said, half believing it himself. He hated seeing Sasuke out here, caught up in anger and hatred, some anti-hero with his stupid leather jacket and skinny jeans. 

“Get the fuck off my case,” Sasuke spat, making to turn around, but Naruto’s hand shot out, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him back, twisting them until Sasuke was the one pressed against the wall. 

Sasuke’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, just as much from anger as any exertion. His dark eyes were furious as they stared him down, lips parted just a little, looking so soft and inviting.

Naruto couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke. 

Sasuke froze for a moment, then kissed right back, hard and hungry, hands pushed in Naruto’s hair, twisting his head where he wanted him. “Fuck. You,” he muttered into the kiss, locking his teeth around Naruto’s bottom lip and biting down hard. 

Naruto moaned, hips twitching against Sasuke when he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, Sasuke having bitten clean through the skin.

They always did this, falling together over and over again, as if they couldn't stay away from each other no matter how much they despised the other and their ways. 

“I hate you so much,” Sasuke said before shoving his tongue down Naruto’s throat, hands grabbing at Naruto’s hips, fingers digging bruises into them. 

“Sure, same,” Naruto murmured, kissing down Sasuke’s jaw, sucking a dark mark into the skin of his neck. Sasuke bucked against him, a moan ripping from his throat as Naruto pressed a palm against the bulge in Sasuke’s jeans. 

Grinning against Sasuke’s lips at the needy reaction Sasuke would most definitely deny if confronted by, Naruto moved to grab Sasuke by the back of his thighs, hitching him up his body. Sasuke’s legs wrapped around his hips, head thrown back against the brick wall as he rutted forward, dicks rubbing together. Naruto’s supersuit was little more than thin spandex, doing nothing to contain Naruto’s cock as it tented the fabric. 

Naruto had no trouble keeping Sasuke in the air with one arm, could easily benchpress a small car if he felt like it after all, so he used the other to shove up underneath the black t-shirt Sasuke wore underneath his leather coat, feeling Sasuke’s warm skin against his palm, tight over muscles. Sasuke was always so warm, because of his powers, and Naruto caught himself thinking it would be nice to strip them both down and curl up against his heat, but he ignored that mental image. That wasn't what they were after all. They were quick fucks and fistfight, no room for softness. 

Before Naruto could get his fingers around a nipple to tweak into hardness he felt searing hot fingers on the back of his neck, dragging down his back. He yelped at the sudden heat, twisting his head over his shoulder just in time to see Sasuke drag a finger, the very tip lit up with a bright flame, down Naruto’s back, melting away the fabric of Naruto’s suit. 

He dropped Sasuke back to the ground and lifted a hand behind his back to assess the damage. Sasuke had been quick, and the suit was gaping open from neck to mid-back. 

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed in outrage. 

Sasuke just shrugged. “Can't fuck you with the suit on.”

Naruto sputtered. “There was a zipper right there why would you even..?”

Sasuke looked straight at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Ops?”

That absolutely infuriating look had Naruto run at him, and Sasuke was quick to retaliate. They slammed each other into walls, punched faces (Naruto was glad Sasuke’s powers came with a healthy dose of ability to withstand punches, because pissed of Naruto had a hard time reining in his strength.) 

It ended with Naruto pressed facefirst into the wall, Sasuke pinning him in place with the length of his body. There were aching spots that would blossom into bruises tomorrow all over his body, but Naruto didn’t really mind, there was something nice about the twinge of pain. The cut on his cheek had opened up against at some point too, and a thin stream of blood had flowed down his face and stained the front of the suit. As if it wasn’t already ruined with the back torn out. 

“I win,” Sasuke whispered, voice low and rough in Naruto’s ear, and as Sasuke traced his tongue up Naruto’s cheek, through the fresh blood, Naruto shuddered, fingers curling in the brick, the edges of the brick crumbling. 

“I let you win.”

“Tsk, tsk, don’t be a sore loser now.” 

Naruto tried to twist his head enough to glare at Sasuke, but Sasuke chose that moment to rub his clothed dick over Naruto’s ass, and any glare melted off his face. 

“Did you bring the lube for once?” Sasuke asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“This is skintight spandex, where the fuck am I going to store lube, up my ass?”

“Well, that is where it’s going to end up eventually after all,” Sasuke said, sounding way too pleased with himself. 

Naruto tried to turn around enough to put a knee in Sasuke’s balls, but Sasuke’s hand wrapped around his waist, cupping his dick and he went embarrassingly boneless in Sasuke’s grip, dick so hard and needy, body aching for this, no matter how much his head kept protesting.

“You really need to start using a utility belt, I’m getting sick of always having to provide, “ Sasuke muttered. The bastard wore jeans and a jacket, it was only natural that he bring the supplies. Utility belts were so clunky, not to mention that they ruined his aerodynamic completely. 

Sasuke let go of his dick only to grab the edges of the ruined suit and yank it over Naruto’s shoulders and far enough down that it hung from his thighs leaving him naked from the ass up. 

“Your lack of underwear is practical at least,” Sasuke muttered as he clicked open the bottle of lube. 

“Fuck you! Do you have any idea how the lines of underwear show up under these suits? It looks—Ah!”. Naruto’s rant choked off as Sasuke shoved two fingers inside him, not even a warning beforehand. 

“I can’t wait to get my cock inside you, fill that hungry hole. I only wish someone would walk in, see what kind of cock-hungry slut you really are. Not such a golden boy right now are you, getting fucked in a dirty alley?”

Naruto moaned. He wanted to protest, wanted to pull away and leave Sasuke here, but his fingers felt so good inside him, and he knew his cock would feel even better. Sasuke was a drug he kept going back to, even if he knew he should stay away. 

It didn’t take Sasuke long to deem Naruto stretched enough, and he pulled away only long enough to pull on a condom and spread lube over himself before he was crowding against Naruto’s back, dick rubbing up against his crack, catching on the rim, but not pushing inside. 

“Arch your back for me, show me how much you want it.”

Naruto did as Sasuke asked, embarrassment flooding him even as his dick dribbled precum down on the dirty ground. He braced himself against the wall as he pushed his ass out, back dipping low. 

Sasuke’s hands curled around his hips, strong and unforgiving, warm from the fire running through him, and then he was pushing inside, hard and thick, and Naruto could focus on nothing else but the delicious stretch, eyes pressing closed, breath catching in his throat. 

“Look at you taking my cock so nicely,” Sasuke said, voice low in Naruto’s ear, teeth locking around the side of his neck, biting down enough that sharp pangs shot through him, straight to his cock. 

He hated how much he loved this, feeling weak for once, being used. He forgot about the image he had to uphold, forgot about being good and helping people and being a good role model, and for once just losing himself in the moment. 

He kept swearing that he hated Sasuke, but in these moments what hate was between them fueled an even more intense passion that flooded Naruto with warmth. 

Sasuke was fucking him with long, slow drags of his cock, filling him to the brim each time, and Naruto couldn’t help the way he was pushing back into it, so eager for it, wanting to come on Sasuke’s cock, already aching for it. 

“A little louder now golden boy and someone is going to come to investigate.”

Naruto choked back a moan, both desperately afraid someone would come, and hoping they would. Sasuke just chuckled and fucked him harder. Naruto knew neither of them would last long. This was never about lasting long, this was about fucking out frustrations, and Sasuke was oh so good at it.

“Are you going to cum just on my cock?” Sasuke asked, voice sounding strained, even Sasuke not being able to hide how affected he was by this. 

“As if that would be enough,” Naruto forced out, sounding wholly unconvincing. 

“Then touch yourself. I want you to cum, to leave your cum on the ground like some dirty whore.”

Naruto threw his head back against Sasuke’s shoulder, hand flying to his cock. It was wet with precum, and he knew it wouldn’t take him long to cum, not with the way Sasuke filled him so good, hard and thick and unrelenting. 

Sasuke was breathing heavily in his ear, words dying in his throat as he seemed to focus solely on fucking Naruto. Naruto had no problem with that, hand working on his own cock. It didn’t take him long until he came, the world going white for a moment as the orgasm ripped through him, cum splattering on the brick wall, thick and white.

He heard Sasuke choke back a sound as Naruto tightened around him, riding his orgasm out on Sasuke’s cock, and then Sasuke’s hips stuttered and he too came, panting against Naruto’s neck as he filled the condom, breath warm, fingers tight on Naruto/s hips. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing, before Sasuke pulled away, tying off the condom and rather than tossing it to the ground he just grinned at Naruto before letting white-hot flames lick up his hands, disintegrating the latex completely in a flash fire. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and rolled his suit back up his hips, hands shaking no matter how much he tried to hide it. 

“You complete asshole, you really didn’t need to ruin the suit. How the fuck am I going to get home like this?” he muttered as he tried pulling it over his arms. The entire back flapped open, and he knew it would slide down his shoulders the moment he tried moving. He could tie it around his waist, but that would look absolutely idiotic. 

Sasuke just smirked at him. “Sucks to be you?”

Naruto bit back the urge to punch him and turned around to try and figure out a way to keep some modicum of decency as he flew over the house roofs. Too bad he couldn’t fly very high, that would have solved the problem of anyone seeing him. 

Something hit him in the back, and only years of fighting bad guys had him turning fast enough to grab it before it hit the ground. He was holding a bundle of black leather, and when he looked up Sasuke was only wearing his jeans and t-shirt, having clearly tossed his jacket at Naruto. 

“Not a fucking word,” he said as he turned around and walked away without as much as a backwards glance. 

Naruto pulled on the jacket, lifting one lapel to drag in the scent of Sasuke, a smile widening on his lips. Next time he needed a hit of his very own addiction he was going to be the one to fuck Sasuke. Tying him up in the leather jacket so he couldn’t hit him would be a nice change of pace. 


	9. Day Nine: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try some stuff I've never written for kinktober, so today I chose lingerie! I kind of wish I could draw, because this would make for some fine fanart. NaruSasu.

Sasuke gave himself a critical look in the bathroom mirror. He was pretty sure he looked absolutely idiotic. He wasn’t sure why he had thought this was a good idea, even if Naruto had mentioned it on a few occasions before, just in passing. Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto would have never outright asked him, too afraid Sasuke wouldn't be into it.

He heard the entrance door to their apartment open, and it was too late to back out now. 

Hesitantly he headed into the bedroom, lights dimmed down until they only softly illuminated the room, and waited. 

He heard Naruto in the kitchen, probably putting away shopping, and then a hesitant shout of his name. 

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip as he called back. “I’m in the bedroom.”

Feet across wooden floors, then the door creaked open, and Naruto stepped inside, only to freeze completely, eyes growing wide. 

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Sasuke grumbled, an arm lifting to cross his chest in an attempt to shield himself. He was debating just running back to the bathroom to get out of this stupid getup when Naruto rushed forward, shaking off his shock. 

“Is this… for me?” he asked, looking down on Sasuke in wonder, and Sasuke just nodded. He was usually confident and sure of himself, but this was a step out of the norm for him, and he had no idea how to act now. 

“You look… beautiful,” Naruto breathed softly. “Let me see you properly.” 

He took a step back, just staring at Sasuke as if he couldn’t get enough of what he was seeing. Still unsure Sasuke lowered his arm.

“When did you…” 

“I bought it online,” Sasuke was quick to say. No way would he have gone into a store to buy this getup. 

Naruto’s hand lifted to Sasuke’s shoulder, playing with the black strap that carved over it, a stark contrast to his pale skin. The hand followed down to the see-through lace that made up the front of the bralette. Sasuke’s nipples were just barely visible through it, and Naruto’s thumb circled one now, slowly, until it pebbled up. The lace was rough against his skin, and a soft sigh left Sasuke’s mouth. 

“I… thought you would like it, maybe,” he breathed.

“Holy hell, I love it so much, you look amazing,” Naruto answered, wonder in his eyes as his gaze dragged down his body, a look of hunger rising in it. In addition to the bralette Sasuke had put on a matching black thong, black thigh-high stockings, and underneath it all another surprise Naruto hadn’t found just yet. 

Naruto moved back to thumbing at Sasuke’s nipples, bringing them both to hard nubs. Sasuke was sure they'd be sore tomorrow with how the lace rubbed over them, but it felt good, made his nipples feel extra sensitive. 

“I've… I've been dreaming about this,” Naruto admitted. “Never imagined you'd look this good, though.” 

He hunched down, tongue dragging over one nipple before his lips closed around it, sucking until the fabric was wet, and Sasuke could feel his legs grow weaker under Naruto’s ministrations. 

Hands dragged down Sasuke’s sides as Naruto dropped to his knees, kissing down Sasuke’s stomach until he reached the edge of the thong. The fabric was tight over Sasuke’s cock, and the very tip of it poked over the edge, hard already. Naruto kissed it once before moving down to close his mouth around the bulge, sucking hard through the lace. Sasuke threw his head back, legs feeling weak, and he steadied himself with one hand resting on Naruto’s head, fingers curled in wild locks. 

When Sasuke tilted his head back down Naruto was looking up at him, the flat of his tongue dragging up the length of Sasuke’s cock before his lips closed around the tip of his cock, sucking it into his mouth as far as the tight lace would allow him. Naruto looked so good on his knees, strong hands moving up Sasuke’s hips, thumbs sliding underneath the waistband of the underwear, pulling it down just enough that Naruto could suck a little more of Sasuke’s cock inside his mouth. 

“I want to fuck you with it on,” Naruto said as he pulled away enough to speak, breath fanning over the wet head of Sasuke’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah,” Sasuke breathed, going willingly when Naruto rose and backed them up towards the bed, Sasuke climbing on it, backing up until he was sprawled in the middle of it, the soft silk of their sheets cool against his back. 

“Turn around, let me see your ass,” Naruto said, and Sasuke twisted his body languidly, pushing up on his hands and knees, back arching. He knew Naruto would see the second surprise like this, the thong not enough to hide it. 

“Shit, Sasuke, is that a new plug?” Naruto asked, and the bed dipped as he crawled on to it, hands dragging up Sasuke’s thighs to his ass where he spread the cheeks enough to see the shine of the bejewelled buttplug Sasuke had worked inside himself earlier. 

“Yeah, bought it for you,” Sasuke said on a moan as Naruto pressed against the plug, pushing it a little deeper. 

“You look so pretty for me, can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Naruto leaned in, leaving soft kisses on the exposed skin of Sasuke’s ass, hands roaming over Sasuke’s body from waist to ankles, as if he couldn’t stop touching.

“Did you shave too?” he asked, hands dragging up Sasuke’s calves. 

“Yeah, my legs are so soft now,” Sasuke admitted with a soft laugh. “Couldn’t stop touching them in the shower.” 

Naruto’s hands moved to the top of the stockings Sasuke had pulled on. “Can I take them off?” he asked, as if Sasuke cared, as if this wasn’t all for Naruto anyway. 

“Yeah, please.”

Naruto slowly rolled the thin fabric down Sasuke’s thighs, feeling up the skin as he went, seeming to revel in the softness. 

Naruto kept touching him and tasting him until Sasuke was so desperate for more he started pleading with Naruto to please fuck him already. 

It was never hard getting Naruto to comply with that wish, and slowly he pulled out the buttplug, before gently turning Sasuke until he was on his back.

“Want to see all of you,” Naruto said, a wry smile on his lips as his gaze hungrily slid down Sasuke’s body. 

He slicked himself up with lube that Sasuke handed him, pulled the thong a little too the side, and then he was sliding inside, thickness spreading him in a way the plug hadn’t been near doing, and it felt so good Sasuke’s hands flew to Naruto’s shoulders, needing to hold onto something. 

“Want to buy more lingerie for you, want to see how you look in red, or maybe white. Would look so pretty on you.” Naruto’s word had heat flash through Sasuke. He had felt so stupid putting this all on earlier, but Naruto’s words, and the way he had all but worshipped him earlier, was doing a pretty good job of changing his mind, and he thought that he wouldn’t particularly mind doing this all over again. He had seen this really pretty blue set with bows on when he browsed for the set he bought, maybe he would have to surprise Naruto all over again. 


	10. Day Ten: Waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Naruto, please have a Sasuke spoiling you rotten with some waxplay. <3

Naruto’s hands were stretched over his head, tied off against the headboard, and there was a silk scarf around his eyes, leaving him in soft darkness. He was naked, and even though the room was warm goosebumps spread up his skin, more from anticipation than cold. 

He could hear Sasuke moving around him, heard the flick of a lighter, and a shudder travelled through him. 

The bed dipped a little as Sasuke crawled on top it. “How are you feeling?” he asked, voice soft and calming. 

“I’m good,” Naruto said, voice shaking just a little. 

“Ready?”

Naruto let out a breath. “Yeah.”

He lay perfectly still as he waited, and then searing heat spread over his sternum, and he bucked up against it. He’d been expecting it, but it was still a shock to the system.

“Feel okay?” Sasuke asked as Naruto dropped back against the bed, heat cooling off rapidly, leaving behind hardening wax where Sasuke had dribbled it from one of the candles they’d bought for this specific purpose. 

“Yeah, go on,” Naruto said, sucking on his bottom lip as he waited. With the blindfold on he had no idea where the wax would hit, and the muscles of his abdomen twitched as if preparing themselves. 

Sasuke waited two long seconds, and then heat splashed against his collarbone, running down into the divot in the middle, pooling there, and Naruto just nodded before Sasuke could ask, urging him to go on. 

More heat down his abdomen, a line towards his navel, then drops over his pectoral muscles, and then some across one hip bone. Slowly Sasuke painted his body with wax. The breaks as Sasuke waited for more wax to melt had Naruto’s head spin with anticipation of what would come next, and the heat, a little painful, probably leaving his skin pink, but mostly just pleasurable, was better than he could have expected. It left him feeling a little raw, nerves tingling. He loved how there was nothing he could do but let Sasuke play with him.

He had no idea how much wax was spread over him by the time Sasuke stopped, but he knew he was hard, cock aching for more, free of wax, unlike his torso. They’d decided to wait to try that out for another time. 

He felt Sasuke move, and heard what he guessed was Sasuke placing the candle on the nightstand. He could smell that Sasuke had put out the flame, the unpleasant smell heavy in the air.

“I’m going to remove some of the wax now, okay?” Sasuke asked as he swung a leg over Naruto’s hips, settling with Naruto’s cock nestled against his ass. 

“Yes, please?” Naruto asked, hips twitching up in an attempt to rub his cock against Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s fingers slowly dragged up his torso until they stopped in the middle of his chest, nails running around the edge of what Naruto figured would be a disk of hardened wax. Slowly Sasuke peeled it away from Naruto’s skin, nails dragging up the patch of clean skin it left behind, and Naruto let out a soft moan at the sensation. 

Slowly Sasuke peeled off the wax, nails dragging over the sensitive skin it left behind, and it was driving Naruto slowly towards an orgasm, and he was finding it harder and harder to lie still as Sasuke worked over his chest, and Naruto was rutting up against Sasuke’s ass as much he could with Sasuke on top of him.

“Your skin is all pink and pretty,” Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the edge of the wax covering one of Naruto’s nipples, pulling it away and then pinching the sensitive skin between his fingers. 

Naruto let out a little howl of pained pleasure, fingers clawing at the sheets underneath his bound hands, and he was so close to coming, and then Sasuke moved to the other nipple, wax coming off and fingers locking around the nub as he twisted, and Naruto did come this time, dick rutting against Sasuke. 

If Sasuke minded the cum now smeared against his ass and lower back he said nothing about it as he leaned in, softly kissing Naruto. “So good for me. Let me get the rest of this off you now okay, and then you can sleep.”

Naruto only had the energy to nod, already looking forward to when they could do this again. 


	11. Day 11: Cross dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate Halloween a little early with some crossdressing! SasuNaru.

Sasuke was in the middle of taking a sip of his beer when he heard a ruckus from the front door, and peered up just in time to see his boyfriend walk in, accompanied by his roommate, Kiba. He promptly choked on his beer. 

Naruto had refused to tell him what he was dressing up as for Halloween, just said that it was a surprise, and Sasuke could attest to it definitely being a surprise alright. Last year Naruto had dressed up as a hot dog and made really bad wiener jokes all night, so he had expected something in the same vein, but Naruto had taken a very different route this year. 

He must’ve talked to Sakura, because Sasuke could remember seeing that very same outfit on her through most of their high school career, but it looked very much different on Naruto.

Naruto spun in place, and the skirt flew up, showing that Naruto had gone all out, and Sasuke had no idea what to do with that information. 

A cheerleading uniform. Midriff baring top, very short skirt, and the white underwear the girls had always worn underneath the skirts. He’d even pulled his hair into two tiny pigtails just behind his ears. 

Shit, it should look really stupid, but for some reason it… didn’t. 

Naruto finally spotted him across the room, and then he was running at him, bright grin on his face as he threw his arms around Sasuke’s neck. 

“How do I look, Sasuke?” he asked, bright and gorgeous.

Sasuke was finding words well beyond him.

***

As the night progressed Sasuke was finding it harder and harder (quite literally) to focus with Naruto bouncing around the room, tipsy and happy, looking so, so pretty in a skirt. The fabric swished around his hips as he danced, and his bare waist was warm against Sasuke’s palms as Naruto dragged Sasuke’s arms around him, swaying together to the music as Naruto kept talking to his friends, completely oblivious to Sasuke’s struggle . 

Sasuke had never known this was a thing he was into, but he apparently needed to reconsider his list of kinks, because he kept imagining how it would be to jank up Naruto’s skirt and fuck him, and it was making it increasingly hard to keep his dick from tenting his pants. Thank god they were dark denim and helped maintain his decency somewhat. 

“You’re being all quiet,” Naruto said, leaning back to murrmur in Sasuke’s ear. 

“I’m always quiet,” Sasuke retorted. 

“Well, you’re quieter than usual then. Don’t you like my costume?”

Sasuke gulped, fingers twitching a little against Naruto’s waist. 

“I… do like it,” he admitted. 

A moment passed, and something mischievous passed over Naruto’s face. “Do you now? Just how much do you like it?” he asked, voice lower as he pressed his ass back against Sasuke’s crotch.

“Please don’t start anything you can’t finish,” Sasuke whispered in Naruto’s ear. 

“Who says I can’t finish?”

“We’re at a party, I’d rather not have to walk all the way back to the dorms with a boner.”

Naruto turned, arms lifting around Sasuke’s shoulders. One of the ribbons he’d used to tie off his hair had fallen out, leaving him with only the one pigtail. He still looked way too cute. 

“And who said we would have to leave?” 

***

Sasuke should have learned that there was no stopping Naruto when he got an idea stuck on his mind, so twenty minutes later he found himself upstairs in the house the party was hosted in, waiting in one of the unoccupied bedrooms, contemplating just what he was about to do. 

The door creaked open, and he turned to see Naruto head inside, locking the door behind him. He stopped in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back as he rolled on the balls of his feet. 

Sasuke couldn’t stop himself as he walked over, grabbing Naruto’s hips and yanking him close, into a heated kiss. Naruto went easily, clinging to Sasuke as he kissed back with the same fervour he always showed. Sasuke slid his hands down the backs of Naruto’s thighs until he found soft skin, and then he pushed the skirt up until he was cupping his ass. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered into the kiss as he dropped down, nosing up the skirt so he could mouth at the briefs. He could see that Sasuke was wearing something underneath the white briefs as well, but he just sucked both layers of cotton wet, caring little when he had Naruto’s hard bulge underneath his mouth. 

“You look so pretty,” Sasuke said against wet fabric. “Wanna fuck you in your little skirt.”

“Yes, please,” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke got to his feet again and yanked Naruto with him until he could push him up against a wall, chest pressed to the surface, ass arched out, the fabric of the skirt barely long enough to cover it. 

“Take off your underwear,” Sasuke said huskily against Naruto’s neck, and Naruto was quick to obey, reached underneath the skirt and pulling them down, stepping out of them. 

Sasuke grabbed the hem of the fabric, lifting it so it pooled in the small of Naruto’s back, leaving his ass beautifully on display. Pert and tan he wanted to sink his teeth in it, but that would have to wait for another day. Even with how distracting Naruto was like this he was very much aware that they were in some fratboy’s bedroom, and that they could be interrupted any moment. Besides, he’d been horny all night, he wasn’t sure how patient he was feeling right now. 

A couple of years of dating Naruto had taught him that it was better to always be prepared, so he pulled a little packet of lube out of the pocket of his jeans and clenched it between his teeth as he unbuttoned his fly, freeing his cock. It was hard and ready, aching to fuck into Naruto’s ass. 

He ripped open the lube and smeared it over his fingers and cock, and quickly sank two fingers inside Naruto. They’d fucked earlier in the day before Naruto left for his own dorm to change for the party, so it didn’t take much to stretch him enough for his cock. Naruto seemed to agree, moaning as Sasuke spread his fingers inside him, urging him to just fuck him already. 

“Okay, fuck, I want inside you,” Sasuke said, and Naruto didn’t need prompting to reach behind himself with one hand, grabbing an asscheek and holding himself open for Sasuke. Sasuke appreaciated it, one hand on his cock and the other holding Naruto’s skirt out of the way as he sunk inside his heat. 

Naruto was always warm and tight around him, clenching down as Sasuke filled him, head thrown back against Sasuke’s shoulder.

Some days Sasuke liked to take his time fucking Naruto, until his boyfriend was begging him to just make him come already, but tonight was a night for hard and fast, and Naruto seemed to agree judging by the moans Sasuke’s thrusts punched out of him. 

“Gotta keep quiet, Naruto, or everyone will hear you.” Sasuke growled in Naruto’s ear, one hand firmly on Naruto’s hip as he fucked him. 

“Let them hear how good you fuck me,” Naruto purred. 

“Yeah, you gonna come in your skirt, dirtying it?” Sasuke said back, and felt a shudder travel through Naruto. 

“Fuck, yeah, make me come, please.”

Sasuke moved so the hand that had been holding the skirt up dipped underneath the front, curling around Naruto’s dick. It was already wet with precum, and Sasuke didn’t think it would take Naruto long to come, not with the moan that ripped from his throat as he started jerking him off. 

Sasuke was still the first to come. He’d been on edge all night, and it felt too good to finally be fucking Naruto, so after he’d gotten his hand around Naruto it took him a few more thrusts until his hips stuttered against Naruto’s ass, filling him with his cum. 

The moment he could focus again he was quick to bring Naruto to his orgasm, and he did indeed come all over the pretty skirt, the inside of the fabric sticky with cum when they came down from their orgasms, more leaking down the inside of Naruto’s thigh as Sasuke pulled out. 

Naruto giggled as he collapsed back against Sasuke. “Holy fuck, Sakura is going to be so pissed off when she realises what I did to her uniform.”

Sasuke snorted as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him close.

Naruto sighed, relaxing against him. “Still worth it though.”


	12. Day 12: Pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to myself that I was going to try some new stuff this month, so today I chose pet play, which I've very much never tried writing before! Feat Puppy!Naru. 
> 
> Also, did the notification for yesterday's entry go out? I think AO3 was glitching with their emails, so if you didn't get notified about that, then it's out to be read as well. ;)

Naruto was kneeling on the floor, looking up at Sasuke, head tilted to the side as he waited for Sasuke to pay him attention. Sasuke wasn’t even looking at him, just padded the couch next to him, eyes glued to the tv screen as he watched the news. 

Naruto pouted as he crawled up next to Sasuke, whining a little in a hope to get Sasuke’s attention, but Sasuke was steadfastly ignoring him. Naruto pawed at Sasuke’s thigh. He wanted to show off what a pretty pup he was, with the new ears Sasuke had gotten him, and the leather collar he had gotten him last year, and the fluffy tail a pretty golden colour.

“Lie down, boy,” Sasuke said, not even casting him a glance, and Naruto wriggled down until his head was lying in Sasuke’s lap, legs curled up underneath him. 

Sasuke acknowledged him by scratching him behind one of his ears, and Naruto bumped his head against his hand, pleased with the attention, although he wanted more. However, he knew Sasuke would give him attention when he was ready, so he settled down, happy with the soft pets he was getting now and then. 

Time ticked by slowly, the sound of the TV faded into the background as Naruto just let himself relax, only focusing on Sasuke’s hand carding through his hair. It only lasted so long until he grew restless though. How much news could any one person need to watch? He wanted attention, so he whined softly, but all that lead to was Sasuke pulling his hand away altogether. 

Naruto turned over on his back, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke finally looked down at him and smiled softly. 

“Such a pretty puppy,” he said, reaching out to gently tug at one furry ear. “Be good while I finish watching, okay?”

Naruto pouted as Sasuke turned his attention back to the TV. He wanted to be good, but he also wanted attention, and the latter was soon winning out. He shifted on the couch again until his face was pressed against the soft fabric of Sasuke’s sweatpants, nose rubbing against the very top of Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke gently patted his head, but didn’t acknowledge Naruto more than that, so Naruto shifted closer until he was nosing a little higher. Sasuke wasn’t hard, but Naruto could fix that, knew how to please Sasuke, so he rubbed his cheek against his soft dick, pleased when he could feel it harden a little.

This finally got Sasuke to look at him again. He moved his hand to Naruto’s collar, hooking a finger underneath the leather and pulling Naruto away from his groin. 

“Such a bad puppy, can’t stay still, always need attention don’t you?” 

Naruto’s eyes widened, he didn’t like being called bad, but he was  _ bored _ . 

“I don’t know what I should do about you to make you behave. You always misbehave like this.”

Naruto screwed his face up in a look of apology, eyes big, watering a little when he realised how bad he was being. Was Sasuke going to punish him now? Was he going to make him take off his ears and not be his puppy? Naruto didn’t want that, wanted to be good, he really did, but it was hard when Sasuke was ignoring him!

“Don’t look like that, pup, like your whole world is falling apart,” Sasuke said, and Naruto blinked up at him. 

“You’re too cute, I just keep letting you get away with things, don’t I? What does puppy want, you want pets, is that it?”

Naruto shook his head, gaze dropping back to Sasuke’s groin, wanting to keep up what he had been doing. 

Sasuke sighed, but there was a smile on his lips. “Puppy so greedy, always wants treats. I really shouldn’t spoil you so much, but I can’t say no to those eyes.”

Naruto’s face lit up in a smile and perked up, nosing against Sasuke’s cheek. 

“Get on the floor like a good boy now,” Sasuke said, and Naruto tumbled off the couch, crawling between Sasuke’s thighs and reaching up, hands resting on Sasuke’s thighs as Sasuke lifted his hips enough to pull down his sweatpants, freeing his cock.

Naruto leaned in, lips parting, tongue sticking out. Good pups didn’t use their hands, so he just used his mouth like a good boy. Sasuke was still barely half-hard, so he licked up the length, tonguing against the head, and then up the length a few more times, Sasuke slowly hardening. He sucked the head into his mouth, a small bead of precum smearing against his tongue, and he whined, wanting more. 

“Always so eager to please,” Sasuke said, grabbing his cock by the base so he could steady it. Naruto looked up at him, clenching down on the tail plug at the sheer look of adoration on Sasuke’s face. He would show Sasuke just how good of a boy he could be. 


	13. Day 13: Ball gags + Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen is another double feature, with ball gags and creampie. :3
> 
> Also, I don’t know if I said this, but almost all of these fics are set in universes where Sasuke and Naruto are in a relationship, have been so for years, and all limits have been discussed, safe words agreed upon. Safe, sane and consensual!

Naruto made a muffled sound and twisted his head to glare over his shoulder when Sasuke spanked his ass sharply.

“What’s wrong, don’t like it? Just tell me and I’ll stop,” Sasuke said, delighting in the way Naruto was no doubt bitching him out. Couldn’t make out any of the words around the ball gag he had shoved in Naruto’s mouth earlier. It was nice to shut him up for once, and he looked pretty like this, lips parted around the black ball, some drool slipping down his chin. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips a little harder as he pulled his cock out, letting the head rest against Naruto’s rim, wet with lube. He watched Naruto’s face as he pushed back inside, and Naruto’s eyes rolled up a little, hips mouth going slack. He might bitch and moan, but he loved this just as much as Sasuke did. 

Sasuke leaned over Naruto’s back until he was pressed against the length of him, mouth near Naruto’s ear. “Should keep that gag in always,” he said, voice low. “It’s be nice with some peace and quiet around here.” 

Naruto sputtered in outrage, but Sasuke merely leaned in and licked over the rubber ball. He was sure he heard a  _ fuck you _ mumbled from Naruto, but he just chuckled and sat back up on his knees, starting to move his hips in slow, deep thrusts that made Naruto forget all about cursing him out. 

They’d been at it a while already, and he knew Naruto was aching to come. He was always so impatient, but that just made it even better when Sasuke dragged things out, made Naruto come that much harder. 

He inched a hand around Naruto’s hip, dragging a finger up his hard length, and Naruto keened. 

“So wet,” Sasuke commented. “You want to come, don’t you?”

Another pleading sound, Naruto pushing back against him. 

“Just ask, and I’ll let you come,” Sasuke said, and Naruto whined miserably now. Naruto had a definite love/hate relationship with the gag. He had a hard time not talking, but loved the feeling too, mouth stretched, unable to voice what he wanted or needed, Sasuke in charge. 

Sasuke couldn't stand the gag himself, just found it uncomfortable, the constant pressure against his jaw making him gag, and not in the good way, but he loved seeing Naruto like this, eyes tearing up a little in frustration. 

It wasn't like Naruto couldn’t call things off whenever he wanted to, didn’t need his mouth for that, so Sasuke just kept ignoring his silent pleas to let him come in favour of teasing his cock with light touches as he filled his ass over and over again. 

When he finally curled his fingers around Naruto’s length properly, dragging up it, Naruto threw his head back on a moan the gag could do nothing to muffle, and Sasuke couldn’t help grin when he saw Naruto, back shining with sweat, eyes glassy with need and tears. 

“Are you going to come for me?” he asked, dragging his hand up and down Naruto’s length, slowly. “Going to come all over your bed?”

Naruto whined, pushing back against Sasuke, and Sasuke gave in, giving Naruto just what he wanted, stroking Naruto off with a firm hand until Naruto shook, coming hard, upper body collapsing against the bed. The rest of him would likely follow had Sasuke not kept a hand on his hip to steady him as he worked him through his orgasm. 

Naruto clenched hard around Sasuke’s cock, but Sasuke stayed still, waiting for Naruto to calm down. 

“You good to go, or do you want me to pull out?” he asked, thumb running circles around Naruto’s hip in a comforting touch. 

It took Naruto a moment to realise Sasuke had asked him a question, but he threw him a thumbs up, apparently too tired to even turn his head to look at him. Sasuke shook his head, but didn’t complain, just grasped Naruto firmly and started thrusting, slowly at first to make sure Naruto truly was fine with it. When he didn’t complain, just crossed his arms underneath his head and looked back at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, gag still spreading his mouth open, Sasuke took that as a sign Naruto was truly good with it, so he picked up his pace until he was thrusting hard into Naruto, chasing his orgasm. 

It didn’t take him long, thrusts faltering as he pushed in deep and came, filling Naruto with his cum. 

He stayed there, draped over Naruto’s back for a moment, catching his breath, before he finally pulled away, softening cock slipping from Naruto’s hole. Limbs sluggish he leaned over to grab tissues from the nightstand, but as he turned back he found himself forgetting all about wiping away the mess. Naruto’s rim was a little reddened, and a little cum had escaped, running down his crack towards his balls. 

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip as he stared, more cum escaping Naruto’s hole as it twitched. He leaned in just a little, hands moving to Naruto’s ass to keep him spread, thumb dipping into the hole to open him, more of his cum dribbling out. It was a little obscene, but mostly hot. 

He pushed the thumb inside, feeling how wet it was with cum and lube, and it came away sticky with it, even more cum leaking out, dripping to the bed now. 

He was pulled away from it by a questioning sound from Naruto, and he shook his head as he quickly wiped away the mess from Naruto, eyes not leaving his ass as he worked. He swallowed thickly as he imagined doing this all over again, coming in Naruto several times, filling him with cum, maybe plug him up afterwards to keep it there. 

He licked his lips as he leaned over Naruto to unbuckle the gag. Maybe he’d need to talk to Naruto about trying out some new stuff next time. He didn’t think Naruto would mind.


	14. Day 14: Tentacles+Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had no idea what to chose for today (the other prompts were Cunnilingus and Distention), so I just said fuck it, let’s fucking go there, tentacle sex it is. XD I’m pretty sure this is as far out there as I’ll go this Kinktober, lol.

If there was one thing Naruto had learned after escaping Earth and making a new home on the moon Titan, it was to be damned careful when it came to who you hooked up with. You never knew if an alien species was more black widow spider than raunchy bunny, and he’d almost gotten burned (quite literally! Who knew that Mercurian’s cum reached quite those temperatures) more than once. 

Which was what he told himself was the reason he kept going back to Sasuke. Sasuke was completely insufferable most of the time, but at least his dick didn’t have barbs, so that was definitely a plus. Also, there was the fact that Sasuke’s species had some rather… intriguing physical characteristics.

The door to Naruto’s room opened with a whoosh as he slammed his palm against the touchpad outside, and then it eased shut behind them as Naruto and Sasuke stumbled inside, a little drunk, and a lot horny. 

Clothes soon littered the floor as Naruto wrapped his arms around a naked Sasuke, kissing him hard, biting at his lips. 

Sasuke kept saying that Naruto was annoying, and that he wished he’d never met him, but he didn’t seem to mind much now, hands around Naruto’s hips to grab at his ass. Together they tumbled backwards, Naruto landing on his bed first, Sasuke on top of him. They wriggled their way up to the middle of the bed, bodies sliding together, breaths mingling. 

Naruto’s hands moved over Sasuke’s back, tracing the twin slashes that carved vertically down the middle of it, one finger dipping just inside, and Sasuke shuddered. He was so sensitive there, it never failed to make him a little more desperate. 

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and sat back on his knees, looking down at Naruto, eyes dark with lust, his cheeks flushed a little. 

“You ready?” he asked, and Naruto nodded, tongue licking over his lips. He watched eagerly as Sasuke’s head tipped back.

Naruto had been a little freaked out the first time they had sex. Firstly because he had shoved his hand down Sasuke’s pants and found out that Sasuke didn’t actually have a cock, was as smooth as a Ken doll, and wasn’t that just a shock all of its own. 

And then he realised that Sasuke didn’t actually need a cock, because his species reproduces in an entirely different way, one Naruto had only ever seen in strange porn comics he read in the middle of the night when he was supremely bored. 

Each of the slashes up Sasuke’s back held three tentacles. Full on tentacles, the same colour as his skin, a little flushed at the rounded tips, and very… nimble.

Considering the number of times they’d fucked since then Naruto was very much not taken aback by them anymore, not when he knew just what they could do.

Sasuke grinned down at him as the first pair of tentacles slithered out of his back, unfurling and stretching over Sasuke’s shoulders. At the thickest they were about the thickness of a wrist, but they tapered to a tip that was maybe the width of a couple of fingers. Naruto should know.

They were fast to hone in on Naruto where he lay splayed on the bed, moving forward, finding Naruto’s arms, sliding down them until they came to his wrists, one tentacle slowly curling around each one, dragging his arms over his head and pinning him there. Naruto was never sure how much of what the tentacles did was instinct, and how much was Sasuke’s conscious doing, but they seemed to have an affinity with Naruto pinned down and fucked hard, which matched Naruto’s interests quite well, so he’d never bothered to ask. 

He’d been a bit wary that the tentacles would be slimy, but for the most part they were just like skin, dry most of the time, but covered with a thin sheen of sweat when they got really into it. A couple of them had the ability to secret what was the alien version of precum, but other than that they worked just like extra arms mostly. 

Naruto hadn’t even noticed the second pair of tentacles before they wrapped around his knees, pulling his legs a little more apart. 

He moaned a little and saw Sasuke’s lips spread in a pleased grin. 

“So hard already, Naruto?”

Naruto shrugged as well as he could with his arms above his head. “Could be harder.”

Something wet moved up his inner thigh, and when Naruto craned his neck he saw a fifth tentacle make its way up towards his cock. This tentacle was shining with slick, and Naruto knew so, so well what that tentacle could do with him, how good it would fill him.

Sasuke seemed to have other plans in mind though, and the tentacle slid up to Naruto’s cock, curling around it. “You sure about that, it feels quite hard to me...”

It was hard to act nonchalant with the way the tentacle was moving over him, warm and wet, covered in velvety smooth skin.

“I mean, it’s not bad, but nothing spectacular either?” Naruto said, trying to keep his voice from sounding too breathless. 

“If you say so,” Sasuke said, and the tentacle moved upwards, up Naruto’s abs, dragging over a nipple.

“LIttle boring to be honest.” 

Sasuke’s eyes flashed with challenge, and just that look had Naruto whimper a little, because it was always best like this. 

The tentacle abandoned his nipple, now hardened and shining with slick, and found its way to Naruto’s neck, curling around it, tightening a little. 

“If it gets too boring for you, I could always leave. Just as good to just jerk off alone in your room is it?” Sasuke said, leaning over Naruto, watching intently as the tentacle flexed around Naruto’s throat, making it harder to breathe. 

Naruto jerked a little against the tentacle binding his arms, but they were mostly just muscle, so they didn’t even budge. He shuddered. It was so good, the feeling of helplessness, of just having to give himself over. 

Sasuke eased off on his neck, and Naruto dragged down a breath. “Might as well, my hand knows how to get the job done, ya know.”

“You talk too much,” Sasuke said, mostly to himself, and the tentacle unwrapped itself only to move up Naruto’s jaw, the tip of it resting on Naruto’s bottom lip. Naruto was trying to find something else to shoot back with, but the tentacle pressed down on his bottom lip, and he couldn’t help the way he parted his lips, tongue darting out to trace over the soft flesh. The slick the tip was covered in tasted sweet, and he moaned and licked it again. 

“Always... so eager...but acting like you don’t want it.” Sasuke’s breath was growing a little more ragged as Naruto tasted him. 

The tentacle pushed past Naruto’s lips, and Naruto welcomed it, loved the weight on his tongue. 

It filled his throat, thick and pulsing, and Naruto swallowed around it, focusing on not gagging. 

The tentacle pushed far enough that he couldn’t breathe, filling his throat so nicely, only pulling back when Naruto started yanking at his arms again. 

He gulped down breaths, and Sasuke just watched him, heat in his gaze, eyes flashing red. 

“That all you can do?” Naruto spat, a grin on his face as he looked back at Sasuke. His cock was achingly hard, hips twitching upwards in search of some kind of stimulation. 

Sasuke’s tongue licked over his lips, and then the tentacle was at Naruto’s lips again, and Naruto welcomed it greedily. 

This time when Sasuke pulled out Naruto could notice the sixth and final tentacle sliding up his inner thigh, and he threw his head back and moaned in anticipation as his knees were lifted, pushing until he was nearly folded in half. 

The tentacle that had fucked his mouth slipped out to drape back around his neck as the last tentacle slid up over Naruto’s thigh, then perineum, then over his hole. 

Naruto gasped as the tentacle pushed against his ass, slick and firm as it slowly pressed inside. It felt so good as it filled him, as if it was made for him.

As the tentacle stilled Sasuke leaned in, lips lingering right above Naruto’s. “Still think it’s boring?”

Naruto was trying to shoot something back, but he was feeling completely overwhelmed, pinned to the bed, ass spread on Sasuke’s tentacle, and a heavy weight around his neck, not enough to cut off his air, but a presence that made him breathe a little heavier. 

As the tentacle slowly started fucking him Sasuke leaned in that final inch and kissed him, lips soft against Naruto’s, but the kiss hard. Naruto strained against the tentacles holding him down, wanting,  _ needing _ , to touch Sasuke, but they didn’t even budge, and he could do nothing but let Sasuke take him, and it was making his mind spin with how good it felt. His hips kept trying to twitch up, to rub his aching cock against Sasuke’s abdomen, but then push back against the thick tentacle fucking him so good. 

He was having a hard time sorting thoughts, all he felt was need and pleasure and Sasuke, Sasuke,  _ Sasuke _ . Filling him, holding him down, the taste of him on his tongue. 

They weren’t kissing anymore, just breathing each other's air. Naruto might be the one who was getting fucked, but Sasuke’s eyes were dark with lust, and Naruto knew how turned on he was, could see it on him, feel it in his heavy breathing. 

“Gonna come inside me?” Naruto husked out, voice breathless. “Fill me with your cum?”

The tentacles all twitched simultaneously at Naruto’s words. 

“Want it so much, want to feel you inside me, want to drip with it.”

Sasuke gasped, the tentacle in Naruto’s ass pulsing.

“Touch yourself,” Sasuke said, and Naruto was quick to do so, hand flying to his cock. 

Sasuke chose that very moment to rub the tip of the tentacle straight into Naruto’s prostate, and the orgasm overpowered Naruto before he even knew it was happening, his eyes clenching shut as he came all over his hand, the tentacle fucking inside him, and then it twitched as Sasuke too came, flooding Naruto’s ass with his own brand of alien cum, enough that it streamed out of him when Sasuke drew the tentacle away, leaving Naruto open, clenching on nothing. 

Naruto was boneless against the mattress as the tentacles holding him down moved away, slowly slithering back away into Sasuke’s back, leaving him looking deceptively human as he collapsed on top of Naruto. 

The sheets were sticky underneath them, and Naruto knew it would grow cold soon, but for now he was happy lying here, the weight of Sasuke on his chest, their breathing softly in synch. 

“Okay, it was decent enough,” he said, and Sasuke just chuckled, too tired to even lift his head from where it was buried against Naruto’s neck.


	15. Day 15: Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 comes with uniforms, and is decidedly softer than yesterday. :p

This was starting to become a real problem. 

Naruto had been very supportive when Sasuke declared that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of so many Uchihas before him in joining the police force. Had been proud that Sasuke wanted a job like that, something important that made a difference in people's life.

What he had failed to anticipate was just how good Sasuke looked in his brand new police uniform.

He couldn't stop the whimper that rose in his throat as Sasuke bent down to tighten the laces of his boots, the fabric of his pants pulling tight over his ass.

Sasuke must’ve heard the noise, because as he straightened up he peered back at where Naruto was sitting on their bed, still wrapped in the sheets, just watching Sasuke get ready. His eyes narrowed a little as he took in the flush on Naruto’s cheeks, and Naruto had to fight the urge not to duck his head underneath the sheets to hide it. 

“See anything you like?” Sasuke asked, taking a step closer to the bed. 

“Nope, nothing, nada.” Naruto tried to sound nonchalant, but he was pretty sure he was failing, hard. 

Naruto wasn’t sure what it was, the uniform wasn’t gorgeous on its own.  A little shapeless, colour a little dull, but there was something about Sasuke in it. The way he seemed to hold himself a little taller, a little prouder, as if he had reached a new level of confidence. It was the automatic authority that came with it, Naruto instantly wanting Sasuke to maybe order him around a little, maybe utilize that pair of handcuffs that hung from the back of his belt and punish Naruto a little. 

All in all it had a little too many mental pictures come to life in Naruto’s mind. 

Sasuke stopped right at the side of the bed, small grin on his face.

“We’re not… having indecent thoughts are we?”

“Shut up, of course not,” Naruto squeaked out, trying to muster some of his usual brashness, but he had just imagined Sasuke pressing him up against a wall and thoroughly frisking him, so he was a little distracted. 

Sasuke reached out, a hand curling around the back of Naruto’s neck, pulling him closer to him. He kissed him, surprisingly soft and tender, and Naruto melted into it. He was enjoying it enough that it took him a moment to realise that Sasuke had pulled away the sheets from around Naruto. 

Naruto sputtered and made a grab for them. He had never put on clothes last night after the quick shower he had taken before bed to wash off cum and sweat, so his erection was very much noticeable right now. 

“Uhm,” he said, intelligently. 

“Tsk, lying to an officer of the law. Bad, bad.” Sasuke’s voice was pitched low, and damned it annoyed Naruto how turned on this was making him. 

Sasuke dragged an index finger over the head of Naruto’s cock, picking up some of the precum beading there, before sticking the finger in his mouth. Naruto whined, eyes wide as he took it all in.

“Don’t touch yourself today, and then maybe I’ll conveniently forget to take the uniform off when I get home tonight,” Sasuke said as he left.

“Fuck,” Naruto said to the now closed door. Today was going to be a really long day.


	16. Day 16: Frottage

It had been a really long day. Too long. Naruto’s whole body was aching with pure exhaustion from being on his feet all day, and now he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch, watch some shitty tv, and then sleep. At least his boss had ordered pizza to the office for those working overtime, so he wasn’t hungry. That was about the one good thing he could say right now.

He stumbled over the threshold, bag dropping to the floor, shoes kicked off, jacket tossed in the direction of the hooks, where it missed horribly to crumple to the floor. Naruto was too tired to even consider picking it up. 

He shuffled his way into the living room, yawning, and only as he was in the middle of collapsing onto the couch did he realise that Sasuke was already lying on it, stretched out, book in hand. He was wearing pyjama pants and a soft t-shirt, and looked so soft and inviting, and since it was too late to abort the mission Naruto just fell on top of him, greeted with a grunt as Naruto probably squashed Sasuke a little. 

“What the hell,” Sasuke said incredulously. 

Naruto made an incoherent sound against the pillow Sasuke had been resting his head on, too tired to even lift his head again. 

Sasuke waited for a moment. “Rough day at work?”

Naruto nodded and shifted enough that he could press his face against Sasuke’s neck, taking in his familiar scent. 

He vaguely heard Sasuke’s book drop to the coffee table, then strong arms wrapped around his body, holding him close to Sasuke. 

Naruto had no idea how long they stayed like that, but Sasuke had started carding his fingers through Naruto’s hair, and he was warm against him, and at some point all the stress just seeped out of Naruto’s body, leaving him soft and pliant and relaxed against Sasuke, breathing in his scent.

It was probably because he was so relaxed that he full on moaned when Sasuke scratched at his scalp with his nails, he didn't even realize he was doing it until the sound had already left his mouth. 

Sasuke chuckled and did it again, and Naruto nuzzled closer, bumping his head up against the hand, wiggling a little as he begged for more pets.

“Careful where you put your knees,” Sasuke mumbled against the side of Naruto’s head where it was pressed against his face, and Naruto realised that he was getting dangerously close to kneeing Sasuke in the balls. 

“Heh,” he said and shifted down a little so his knee harmlessly pushed into the couch. 

Sasuke’s nails scraped softly over his scalp again, and when Naruto wiggled this time he heard Sasuke let out a little moan of his own. Naruto stopped, and then realised just why. When moving his knee he’d effectively pushed his thigh up against Sasuke’s groin, and when he wiggled it…

He shifted his body up a little, pressing a little firmer against Sasuke, and Sasuke let out a sharp breath, fingers stilling on the top of Naruto’s head. 

Naruto grinned to himself as he slowly started shifting his body back and forth, movements small enough that Sasuke wouldn’t realise what he was up to at first. 

However, it didn’t take Sasuke long to catch up. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. “I thought you were tired.”

“Mmm, I am,” Naruto said, smiling against Sasuke’s neck. “I’m also a little horny though.”

Sasuke snorted out a soft laugh. “When aren’t you?”

Naruto rubbed this thigh against Sasuke. “It feels like I’m not the only one.” 

“Hard not to become hard with your thigh rubbing up against my cock.”

“I’m too tired to move from the couch,” Naruto whined and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Sasuke said, arms moving down to wrap around Naruto’s waist, shifting him on top of him so Naruto’s groin was pressed up against his hip. “Let’s just do it like this, yeah?”

Naruto muttered out a soft agreement. Sasuke was warm against him, his hips a firm plane to push his cock against, and it felt good like this, Sasuke’s arms around him, the comforting scent of him in his nose, his breath in his ear. 

Sasuke used the grip around Naruto’s waist to move them against each other, softly, unhurried. It didn’t take Naruto long to harden, it never did when Sasuke was around. Sasuke could get him hard and desperate with just his words alone, pressed up against each other like this was easy to get him hot and bothered.

Naruto pushed up enough that he could kiss Sasuke, slow and deep. They liked fast and hard, wasn’t above smacking asses and fucking hard, but this was really nice too, to just rock in unison, bodies pressed together with barely any air between them, just to feel good. 

Naruto only stopped to take off his pants, the thick fabric a little too restricting over his hardened cock. The boxer briefs he wore underneath already had a wet patch on the front, but Naruto knew that Sasuke’s pyjama pants would probably match him, so it didn’t matter. He laid back down on top of Sasuke, lips against Sasuke’s neck as they moved together, cock against cock this time, just thin cotton separating them. 

Their breathing was growing heavier, and Sasuke’s arms were tightening around Naruto’s waist as their movements grew a little faster. 

“You feel so good, Sasuke,” Naruto moaned against Sasuke’s neck, tongue dipping out to taste his skin before leaving a kiss there. 

“You too,” Sasuke said back, one hand moving down Naruto’s back to his ass, gripping it just hard enough to press their bodies a little firmer together, his hips lifting up against Naruto.

Naruto let out a ragged breath. “I think I’m gonna…” he whispered, arms clutching to Sasuke’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, me too,” Sasuke said back, breathing growing more laboured, hips working faster up against Naruto’s body.

When Naruto came it wasn’t with a scream, but a soft exhalation of air against Sasuke’s skin, his body tensing as his hips stuttered against Sasuke’s, cock spilling in his underwear.

Sasuke held him close as he chased his own orgasm, shifting a little so his cock pressed up against Naruto’s hip, and it didn’t take long before he too came, arms tightening around Naruto, breath heavy in Naruto’s ear. 

Afterwards, they just laid together, snuggled against each other, ignoring the wetness in their underwear. 

A soft smile spread on Naruto’s lips, all the stress and worry of the day gone from his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just soft and domestic. <3


	17. Day 17: Masturbation+Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubling up on the kinks again today, with masturbation and orgasm denial (someone asked about that in a comment, here you go~) Feat. sub!Naru.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, one ankle hooked over the knee of the other leg, silently watching. 

The lights in the room were dimmed down, but he could still clearly see Naruto where he was lying on their bed, propped up against the headboard, naked save for the velvet choker around his throat and the gold ring on his left ring finger. He looked gorgeous like this, lips parted, eyes blown wide with lust, hand on his cock.

“Spit in your hand, Naruto, make it nice and wet for me,” Sasuke said, voice low, and he saw Naruto shudder a little, knew the effect his voice had on Naruto when they played like this. 

Naruto did as Sasuke said, lifted his palm to his face and spat before grabbing his dick again, fingers curling around it before he started working his length. Sasuke could see some precum dribble from the tip of Naruto’s dick, adding to the wetness. He wanted to lick it off, but not tonight, tonight he had other plans. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Sasuke said, and he saw Naruto’s grip falter a little before continuing as before. 

“It, ah, it feels good. Not as good as your hand, but still good. I’m so hard, for you,” Naruto’s voice was a little breathless. 

The hand not working on his cock was resting on his thigh, and Sasuke could see how the fingers dug into the flesh, and he wanted to push it away and lock his teeth around the skin instead, pull it into his mouth and leave a dark mark there, one only Naruto would see. His hands twitched around the armrests of the chair as he itched to join Naruto. This was as hard on Sasuke as it was Naruto, but he couldn’t show Naruto that. It wasn’t part of the game. 

“Remember, tell me before you cum,” Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto nodded, thumb pressing against the head of his cock before he moved his hand down to cup his balls. Teasing, making a show of it for Sasuke. Tease.

“Under your pillow, pull it out,” Sasuke said, eager to push Naruto a little further, wanting to see more. 

Naruto stopped, leaning over to shove his clean hand underneath the pillow, digging out the bottle of lube Sasuke had stashed there earlier. 

“I want you to use your other hand to finger yourself, open yourself good, show me how much you want it, and then maybe I’ll give you my cock.”

Naruto let out a moan and quickly scrambled to uncap the lube and pour some on his fingers. He made a mess of it, clear gel running down his fingers and hand, tracing down his wrist, but he barely seemed to notice. 

“Spread your legs, show me your hole,” Sasuke said, voice growing a little more ragged.

Naruto hesitated only for a brief moment before he did as told, pulling his legs to him and spreading them on the mattress, exposing the most intimate parts of himself. 

“Now, fuck yourself on your fingers.”

Naruto’s hands flew to his hole, one pushing up against it, and his body eagerly accepted it, opening around the digit. 

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip. He knew so well how it felt, to spread Naruto open on fingers and cock, his body clenching around him, eager for more, wanting everything Sasuke gave him.

“You can take more than one,” he said, and Naruto was quick to show him that, yes, he could. two fingers pushed inside him, and Naruto’s head threw back as he curled them and apparently found his prostate. 

It was getting increasingly hard to ignore the erection tenting Sasuke’s own pants, but he could deal with that later. He did sneak a hand down to press against it, trying to relieve some of the tension, but it didn’t really work. He was achingly hard. 

He curled his hand back around the armrests to stop himself from the temptation of unbuttoning the jeans and dipping a hand inside to pull out his own cock.

“Can you take a third for me, Naruto?” he asked, and Naruto nodded, tongue licking over his lips as he moved a third finger to his hole, pressing against where the other two were already buried inside him, and a few breaths later it pushed inside. He went slow, working it inside, and Sasuke couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. 

“You’re being so good for me, Naruto, look at you, taking all three so nicely.”

“Want to, hah, be good for you,” Naruto said breathlessly, fingers pulling out only to push back inside.

Sasuke let Naruto fuck himself, watching as Naruto slowly got more and more desperate, fingers working faster until he was fucking himself properly on them. 

“Are you going to cum like this?” Sasuke asked. “Cum all over yourself, just from your own fingers up your ass?”

Naruto moaned. “Yes, I, yes, can I cum, please, can I?”

Sasuke waited a breath, watched as Naruto’s eyes found his, and then he let a slow smile spread on his lips.

“No. Stop now.”

Naruto let out a pained whine, and it took him a moment to actually stop fucking himself. 

“Take out your fingers, show me your ass.” Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his voice calm and collected. 

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled out his fingers, and Sasuke could see how Naruto hole was spread open, ready to be fucked, and he wanted nothing more, wanted to sink his cock in him and fuck him until he screamed with an orgasm. His dick twitched, and he felt how his underwear was getting sticky with precum. 

“Now, I want you to pinch your nipples, make them nice and hard for me, just like I would do, okay?”

Naruto hesitated, breathing hard, eyes a little unfocused, dick dripping with precum, but he lifted a hand and pinched at his right nipple, mouth dropping open as he worked the nub until it was red and hard, and then he moved to the other, gave it the same treatment. His cock was just as hard when he finished as when he was fucking himself. 

“Look at those, just begging me to suck them into my mouth,” Sasuke said. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Naruto said. “Please, touch me, anything, anywhere.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Sasuke grinned as Naruto whined. Sasuke loved to see him breaking apart like this, desperate for Sasuke’s touch, desperate to cum.

“Get your hand around your cock again, Naruto, play with the head.”

Naruto did as he was told, thumb pressing against his frenulum and then over the head, teasing it where it was the most sensitive. 

“You are aching to cum, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sasuke, please, please let me cum?” Naruto was sounding more and more desperate, his hips thrusting up against his own hand, chasing an orgasm he knew he wasn’t allowed to get before Sasuke said so. 

Sasuke made sure he had Naruto's attention before he deliberately lifted his left wrist in front of his face, studying the watch he wore there. 

“Ah, look at the time, it’s getting late and we have work in the morning. I don’t think you’ll get to come tonight at all, Naruto.”

Naruto made a choked scream in frustration, tears in his eyes. “Please, Sasuke, I need it, I need to come.”

“I thought you wanted to be good for me, to do what I wanted to? I want you to not cum, Naruto. I want you to show me you can stop when I say. Can you do that for me?”

Naruto’s hand reluctantly pulled away from his cock. He looked debauched. Nipples red and swollen, skin slick with sweat, cock an angry red, dripping with precum. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Sasuke said. “Going to reward you so well tomorrow.”

Naruto looked at him, and the softest shadow of a smile spread his lips. 

Sasuke rose from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning in so he could kiss Naruto. 

“Are you okay, still green?”

Naruto nodded softly, still shaky. “Yeah, green, I’m good.”

“Okay, let’s get you in the shower, and then I’ll change the sheets.”

He had to all but carry Naruto into the shower. Naruto’s cock was still hard, and his legs were jelly, but the first was solved by a cold shower, and the latter by a night of snuggles. And if Sasuke snuck off to the shower after he had put Naruto to bed to jerk off, coming hard with the image of a desperate Naruto on his mind, then Naruto would never need to know.


	18. Day 18: Fucking Machine+Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for fucking machine, and I do aim to please. :3 Sub!Naru

Naruto was feeling overwhelmed in the very best sense of the word. Sasuke and he had gone out earlier, and Sasuke had dressed him in a soft silk skirt and a white shirt, a latex waist cincher hidden underneath. ( _ This one is just for me _ , he’d said, whispered the words in Naruto’s ear as they’d worked it over his abdomen earlier.) The snugness of latex had been a constant reminder all night as they danced, Sasuke’s fingers dipping underneath the edge of the shirt to trace over it, and even in the noise of the club Naruto was sure he could hear the telltale sound of it. 

They were back home now, on their bed, Naruto on hands and knees, having lost his shirt, and his skirt, leaving him only in the waist cincher, and the collar Sasuke had put on him when they came back. Heavy leather tight around his throat. 

Small weights hung from the rings pierced through his nipples, and as they swung back and forth they made his nipples so sensitive, just hovering on the edge of painful. 

Right in front of him, Sasuke sat with his back against the headboard. He’d unbuttoned his shirt, and the fly of his pants, but other than that he was still fully clothed, which only helped make Naruto feel even more vulnerable. 

Sasuke’s hand was curled around his own cock, stroking it languidly as he watched Naruto, eyes narrow and dark, and Naruto’s gaze kept jumping between those captivating eyes, and the cock he wanted his mouth around. Sasuke kept it out of reach, scolding Naruto when he tried to move closer. 

Naruto would complain, but Sasuke had also bought a new dildo for their fucking machine, working it inside him before setting the machine to low. It spread him open so nicely, the bumps along the length of it making him moan as they pushed past his rim, over and over again. 

Naruto watched with hungry eyes as precum beaded on the tip of Sasuke’s dick, wanting to taste him, wanted to be filled on both ends, taken so completely, all by Sasuke. 

Sasuke read him so well, knew exactly what Naruto wanted, and how desperate it made Naruto when he kept it from him, but he did swipe up some precum on his thumb before pushing the finger into Naruto’s mouth. 

Naruto moaned around it, tongue dragging against the pad of Sasuke’s thumb, sucking it deeper in his mouth, looking up at Sasuke, knowing Sasuke loved seeing him like this, mouth puckered around his finger, eyes big with want. 

“The machine isn’t enough for you? Doesn’t it fuck you good?” Sasuke’s voice was low as he pulled the thumb out of Naruto’s mouth. 

“Not as good as you, Sasuke,” Naruto said, truthfully. Nothing was quite like having Sasuke fuck him, strong hands on his hips, cock working inside him, body bent over him so he could whisper filth in Naruto’s ear. 

“Maybe this will help,” Sasuke said, reaching for a small remote he’d left on the bed next to him, pushing it twice. The dildo started moving faster, punching into Naruto, and for a moment he kept his breath, eyes falling shut. It was so overwhelming, was making it hard to think straight, but so good. 

When he forced his eyes open again it was to see Sasuke’s hand working on his cock again, stroking up the length as he watched the machine fuck Naruto. 

“You think you can cum like this? Cum with nothing but a plastic cock fucking you open?” Sasuke said, voice a little breathless as his hand worked a little faster, clearly getting closer to cumming. 

“No, Sasuke, please, I need more,” Naruto stuttered out, voice ragged. His cock was so hard, dripping precum to the sheets underneath him, and he wanted to cum, but he needed more, the cock not enough, just slowly working him towards an orgasm, keeping him there, desperate to finish. 

“Use your hand then, I want to see you cum, want to see the machine fuck it out of you, want you to stain the sheets.”

Naruto moaned and shifted a little on the bed so he could shove a hand underneath himself. It was hard to balance on his knees and only one hand, but he was trying his best, finding his aching cock and wrapping his fingers around it. In that very moment Sasuke played with the remote for the machine, and it picked up speed again, and Naruto nearly collapsed, just barely managing to keep himself upright on a shaky hand.

“I want to cum all over your face,” Sasuke said, and Naruto nearly came from those words alone. 

“I want that too, Sasuke, please, cum on my face, in my mouth.” He parted his lips and stuck his tongue out a little, eager for whatever Sasuke wanted to give him. 

“I need you to cum for me first, Naruto, I want to see you.”

Naruto nodded eagerly, hand working faster on himself, pushing back so the dildo fucked a little deeper inside. It was almost too much, the sight of Sasuke in front of him, the weights on his nipples, the hand on his cock, and the rubber dick in his ass, fucking him over and over. 

He came, hard, the world spinning around him as it streaked all over his hands and the sheets, a half-scream, half-groan ripping from his throat, and then there was warmth across his face as Sasuke too came, over his lips and his cheeks, and then he couldn’t do it anymore, arms collapsing underneath him, taking his upper body to the mattress. 

He was vaguely aware of Sasuke moving, felt the dildo removed from his ass, and then the rest of him collapsed too, and he curled up on his side, completely and utterly spent. 

He was dozing off as Sasuke cleaned off his face and dick and ass, and only rolled off the bed long enough for Sasuke to pull off the dirty sheets and put down clean ones, and then he collapsed back on the mattress, tired and sated. Sasuke crawled underneath the sheets with him, strong body behind his back, arms holding Naruto close as he nuzzled the back of Naruto’s neck, asking if he was fine, if everything felt good, and Naruto’s heart burst with love for the man who could fuck him so good, but then always took care of him so good too. 


	19. Day 19: Public+Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocking some nice clothes today, while getting some... fresh air. :3

The sounds of a party were clearly audible outside, the patio doors of the mansion it was held in thrown wide open, some of the guests mingling outside underneath the stars. The day had been warm, and the grass was blessedly dry underneath him as Naruto kneeled behind some bushes, hopefully far away from the patio that they wouldn’t get bothered. 

They were attending one of Sasuke’s endless work functions. Or maybe it was a fundraiser? Naruto couldn't remember anything beyond how fucking boring it had been, and he hadn’t lasted long as arm candy before he dragged Sasuke outside. 

The one good thing about these parties, besides the food, was the fact that Sasuke always put on a tux for them. And if it was one thing Naruto couldn’t keep his hands off of it was Sasuke in a tuxedo. Really, Sasuke should be pleased Naruto hadn’t just jumped him out on the dance floor. 

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, caught the look of annoyance sent back at him, but also the lust simmering underneath the surface. Naruto might’ve been the one to drag Naruto here, but Sasuke wasn’t going to complain, not with Naruto on his knees in front of him. 

His hands rested on Sasuke’s thighs, the fabric of the pants tight around them. The jacket fit him perfectly, stretching over his shoulders and nipping in around his waist, jet-black with satin lapels, and a hint of blood-red with the pocket square. Naruto kind of wanted to rip off Sasuke’s bowtie and yank open the front of his shirt, but he contained himself to take in just how good his boyfriend looked before leaning in and opening Sasuke's fly. 

“You couldn't wait until we came home?” Sasuke asked.

“You can't look this good in a tux and expect me not to jump you, come on.”

He saw Sasuke give furtive glances around where they were semi-hidden in the bushes, but apparently he didn’t see anyone, because he didn’t stop Naruto from pulling out his cock, and judging by how it was already half-hard, he didn’t much mind the public setting. 

“I wish I could ride you with you looking like this, but I guess this’ll have to do,” Naruto said, before wrapping his lips around the tip of Sasuke’s cock, flicking his tongue against the underside, feeling it thicken as he did. 

He loved Sasuke’s cock in his mouth, the taste and feel, and Sasuke never seemed to have much against the situation either, always willing to let Naruto have his way. His fingers were buried in Naruto’s hair now, not forcing his head, but holding tight, pulling enough on the roots that Naruto moaned in pleasure, and took Sasuke deeper in his mouth. 

Sasuke was fully hard by now, and Naruto started bobbing his head, not chancing to tease him too much in case someone decided to take a stroll through the gardens. There was a thrill in doing it out here where anyone could walk in on them, but on the other side, he would prefer if they didn’t actually catch them in the act. 

It didn't take long for Sasuke’s breathing to grow laboured, his fingers tightening in Naruto’s hair, gently rocking into his mouth. If they were home Naruto would've asked Sasuke to fuck his mouth, but the gags and wet sounds would've definitely gotten the attention of someone, so for now he did what he could to make Sasuke come. His lips were tight around Sasuke’s length, one hand was holding it steady while the other was splayed on Sasuke’s thigh to keep him steady. 

His gaze roved over Sasuke’s form, tuxedo jacket still impeccably buttoned, the only part of him looking ruffled his face with cheeks tinged red, mouth hanging a little open as he breathed heavily, lips red where Sasuke had been biting on them to stifle any moans. He looked a little debauched, and Naruto loved it. 

He grinned around the cock as he let his tongue move over the sensitive head, and he heard Sasuke take a quick break, knew he wouldn’t last long now, so he took him in his mouth, moving down the length until he’d taken it all down his throat, swallowing around it, and this time, when he pulled away, Sasuke did come, fingers tightening in Naruto’s hair, hips moving in shallow thrusts as cum filled Naruto’s mouth. 

Naruto swallowed, and smirked up at Sasuke, feeling really pleased with himself as Sasuke tucked himself back in. 

The smirk was soon lost to breathless moans as Sasuke pulled him to his knees and against his body, dipping his hand past Naruto’s pants and quickly jerking him off until Naruto came all over Sasuke’s hand, panting against a satin lapel, leaving a tiny stain of saliva there. 

When they made their way back to the party Naruto’s hair was a little messier than it had been, and Sasuke still sported a healthy flush to his face, and there was a stain of cum smeared into the grass where Sasuke had wiped off his hand. Naruto noticed at least one knowing look sent in their direction, and ducked his face, trying to hide his very self-satisfied grin.


	20. Day 20: Hot-Dogging+Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 done with Kinktober, I can't believe I've managed even this far! I never would've done it without all of your comments to keep me going, so thank you all. <3 Now on to the last third of the month!

“Your ass feels so nice against my cock.”

Naruto’s voice was low in Sasuke’s ear, his body curled around him where they lay spooning on their bed, always so close together the king size was unnecessarily large. 

One of Naruto’s large hands was resting on his stomach, keeping Sasuke pulled tight against him as Naruto’s cock as it slid between his asscheeks, wet with precum and lube. 

They'd woken up nestled together, Naruto’s morning wood pressed against him, and it hadn't taken them long to pull down boxers and find the lube always kept near. 

“I could probably fuck you without prepping you at all right now, you’re still loose from last night, aren’t you? Your hole just begging for a cock inside it.” Naruto’s voice was a little husky as he mumbled the words against Sasuke’s skin.

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip to quell the moan that wanted to break free. 

“You are always so good for me, take me so nicely.” Naruto said, and each of the words had Sasuke shudder. Naruto  _ had _ fucked him real good last night, had made him come with a scream, filling him so nicely. 

Sasuke shifted enough to get one hand behind him, grabbing Naruto’s hair, pulling him even tighter against him. 

“I’m going to show you just how good, Naruto. I’m going to tie you to the headboard so you can’t move, and then I’m going to ride you, use your cock to get myself off, coming all over you, and then I’m going to leave you there, cock hard and aching to come.” The words sounded deceptively calm from Sasuke’s mouth, as if Naruto wasn’t rubbing against his hole so deliciously, like Sasuke’s cock wasn’t dribbling into the sheets. 

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto growled into his ear, rutting harder against him, the head of his cock catching against Sasuke’s rim, causing Sasuke to gasp with want. 

Sasuke smirked, knowing Naruto couldn’t see. He knew exactly how to drive Naruto crazy. 

“Or are you going to come like this, coming all over my ass?”

Naruto moaned a little. “It looks so good with cum all over it.”

“And then you are going to lick off your cum like a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Naruto’s hips stuttered, and he let out another desperate little sound. Naruto never did last very long in the morning, a little too tired to pace himself, always chasing his orgasm no matter what he might say to the contrary. He more than made up it with his quite amazingly short refractory period, so Sasuke had no complains.

He tightened his fingers in Naruto’s hair. “Going to come for me, Naruto?”

Naruto’s hands had moved down to his hip, dragging him against Naruto’s body as he thrust between Sasuke’s asscheeks, his breathing laboured in Sasuke’s ear. “Sasuke, I’m…”

Sasuke pushed back against him. “Yes, come on, come all over me.”

Naruto thrust against him a couple more times before he let out a soft groan and came, warm cum smearing over Sasuke’s crack and lower back when Naruto rutted through his orgasm.

“Good boy,” Sasuke said with smirk, and Naruto chuckled against his neck.

“Give me a moment and I’ll show you just how much of a good boy I can be.”


	21. Day 21: Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, chocolate...

Naruto froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth, lips parted in the process of shoveling the ice cream he was eating inside, eyes widening. 

Across the table from him Sasuke was sitting, casually sucking chocolate syrup off his finger, lips puckered around the digit, tongue swiping over the pad of it when he finally drew it out of his mouth, slowly, teasingly, seducti--

“What the hell are you staring at?” Sasuke’s voice abruptly pulled Naruto out of his trance, and he shook his head to clear it and then shoved the ice cream into his mouth, hoping the cold treat would cool down his flushed cheeks. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled around the spoon.

Sasuke watched him with narrow eyes, and Naruto knew that look, knew when Sasuke was…  _ thinking _ . That never led to anything good, he always made conclusion, and they had a nasty tendency to be correct.

Naruto pointedly looked away as he ate more ice cream, fast enough to get a brain freeze, but just powering through it.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto raised his eyes, just in time to see Sasuke’s lips wrap around his finger, sucking off more chocolate syrup. Naruto whimpered a little, but cleverly hid it by eating more ice cream. 

“Really? Chocolate syrup?” Sasuke said, sounding way too amused.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Naruto muttered, scraping at the bottom of his bowl with the spoon, regretting having eaten it all too quickly.

Sasuke reached out for him, one finger underneath his chin to nudge up his head, smirk on his face when Naruto looked at him. 

“You aren’t having naughty thoughts now, are you?”

Okay, so  _ maybe _ Naruto had this flash of an image of pouring chocolate all over Sasuke’s body and then licking it off, and  _ maybe _ he was half-hard in his pants because of it, and  _ maybe _ it was a little embarrassing how easily Sasuke saw right through him.

Sasuke sat back, one finger moving to the cap of the chocolate syrup bottle, tilting it back and forth. Naruto watched the movement, entranced, and then he realised… He really didn’t have any reason to be embarrassed. Like, he had a boyfriend who was insanely attractive, and everyone liked chocolate, in which world would he not want to lick chocolate syrup off of those glorious abs? It would be a crime not to, really. 

Naruto pushed back from his chair, sending it skittering into the wall behind him. His hands slammed onto the table top as he leaned over it, getting right up in Sasuke’s face. 

“What if I told you that I wanted to shove you to the bed, strip you naked, pour the chocolate syrup all over you and lick it all of, every single drop?” 

Sasuke’s smirk dropped, and a soft flush crept to Sasuke’s cheeks as he looked up at Naruto. “Ah, really..?” he said, voice cracking just a little. 

“Yeah, just imagine, drops of it on your cock, my mouth sucking it off, so careful to get everything, being real good about it.”

Sasuke swallowed hard enough that Naruto saw his adam’s apple bob. “Yeah, okay, that could… be arranged…”

Naruto grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, grin rising on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've actually added the full fun times, but I didn't have time. Sorry, have the mental images of Sasuke+chocolate instead. :3


	22. Day 22: Hand-jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today comes with a handjob, with a side of exhibitionism for fun. :3

The music in the club was loud enough to have the wall trembling against his back where Sasuke leaned against it, a low thrum against his shoulder blades. A hot body was pinning him against the wall, keeping him in place as a soft mouth ravaged Sasuke’s neck with bites and kisses.

Sasuke clung to Naruto’s shoulders, muffling his moans against his neck as Naruto’s fingers slid over the bulge in Sasuke’s jeans, hard from the way Naruto had been grinding on him out on the dance floor. 

Naruto had grinned at him when he’d noticed, and slowly backed Sasuke up against the wall. 

“So hard for me, Sasuke, and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Naruto said against Sasuke’s ear, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “You think anyone saw? Saw your cock straining against your tight jeans, saw how desperate you get?”

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip and tipped his head back against the wall as Naruto moved down to his collarbone, tongue tracing over it. 

When Naruto’s hand moved to the top button of Sasuke’s jeans, grabbing it with the clear intent to unbutton it, Sasuke’s hand shot out, grabbing onto Naruto’s waist. 

“What are you doing? There’s people everywhere!” he hissed, looking around. They were pressed into a corner, but they were right on the edge of the dance floor, so there was people milling everywhere, gyrating bodies and wandering eyes. 

“No one will notice,” Naruto said. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Sasuke’s grip on Naruto’s wrist faltered, and Naruto moved in, flicking the top button open, and then the next. Sasuke looked around, but no one was paying much attention to them, and Naruto’s body was shielding him fairly well, and--

He couldn’t stop the moan that ripped from his throat this time as Naruto’s hand dipped inside the jeans, palm pressing against the length of Sasuke’s cock. 

“Mmm, you’ve soaked the front of your boxers already, you like this don’t you? Like me touching you out on the dance floor, knowing people watched you, saw how gorgeous you looked.”

Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto’s shoulders, clutching onto the back of his shirt, unable to stop the way his hips rutted against Naruto’s hand. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Sasuke, gonna make you forgot where you are, gonna make you scream so loud all eyes are on you.”

“Shit, Naruto, shut up and get your hand on my cock already,” Sasuke hissed, and he could hear Naruto answer with a chuckle. 

Sasuke was about to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, when Naruto’s hand pushed behind the elastic of Sasuke’s underwear, fingers wrapping around his cock, like they’d done so many times before. 

Naruto knew exactly how to make Sasuke fall apart, how to touch him, a firm hand up the length, a thumb pushing against the nerves just underneath the head of the cock, the rough pad of a finger dragging over the slit, gathering precum and spreading it, making the movement of Naruto’s hand easier. 

Sasuke’s eyes had clenched shut when Naruto finally touched him properly, but they blinked open now, peering into the crowd over Naruto’s shoulder. The dance floor was filled with strobing lights and smoke and a mass of bodies, moving as one. Did they know what Naruto was doing to Sasuke, how his hand worked Sasuke closer and closer to coming in his pants, right there amongst them?

Sasuke’s unfocused gaze met the eyes of a girl walking past them on the way to the bar, and he could swear she froze for a split-second, eyes widening a little, but then she vanished amongst the throng of people, and Sasuke didn’t care, didn’t care if someone did see. He didn’t know anyone here, he didn’t care what they thought, all he cared about was Naruto’s breath against his throat, his hand against his cock, his strong shoulders underneath Sasuke’s fingers. 

Naruto’s hand dipped down to cup Sasuke’s balls before moving up his length again. “Are you going to come for me, Sasuke, come all over my hand? In front of all these people?”

Sasuke made a choked little sound, pressing his face into the nook of Naruto’s neck, overpowered by the feeling of people all around, and Naruto’s body pressed so close, smelling warmly of fresh sweat and musk and the remains of his cologne. 

“Naruto, I…” Sasuke mumbled against Naruto’s skin, lips parted as he breathed against his neck, breath laboured as he was trembling on the edge of coming. 

The combination of Naruto’s familiarity with his cock and the feeling of people watching, had him barrelling to his orgasm fast, feeling it coiling deep inside, tight and hot, and he just needed, just a little more...

“I want them all to see how you look when you come, so beautiful for me,” Naruto said, and that finally tipped Sasuke over and he threw his head back, biting his lip raw to keep the scream bubbling in his throat from spilling as he came all over Naruto’s hand and the inside of his boxers, sticky warmth, and he knew he was going to regret it when he had to walk home like this, but right now he barely had the capacity to keep standing on his feet, let along worry about stained underwear. 

They stayed pressed together as Sasuke got his bearing’s again, dread settling in the pit of his stomach as he realised he had just orgasmed right in front of a crowd of people, and that it was a miracle if no one had seen. 

His cheeks felt warm as he ducked his head, just in time to see Naruto pull his hand out of Sasuke’s pants, sticky cum spread over his palm and fingers. Sasuke’s nose wrinkled in disgust as Naruto dragged the hand against the wall in a futile attempt to remove the cum.

“That’s fucking nasty,” Sasuke said as he quickly buttoned his jeans again, peering about to find the nearest restroom, taking great care not to look anyone in the eye, not wanting to know if anyone saw what they just did. 

Naruto just laughed and grabbed Sasuke’s hand with his clean one, pulling him in the direction of the restrooms.

“Hey, can you give me a blow job? It would be fair wouldn’t it?”

Sasuke scowled at him, and Naruto just laughed again, happy and carefree, and Sasuke could feel his lips twitch into a smile as his fingers tightened around Naruto’s.


	23. Day 23: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little special bonus for those of you who might’ve read Partners! I couldn't’ do thirty SNS fics and not add at least one set in the Partners universe after all. For those of you who haven’t read it all you pretty much need to know is that Naruto is a shifter, and they work together killing vampires, and are very much in love. :3 This is less kink and more soft, but none of the other kinks had me going, and scars just instantly gave me this idea, sooo… NaruSasu

Naruto’s hands dug into the sore muscles of Sasuke’s back, finding the knots there and slowly working them out. His hands were glistening with oil, and his fingers slid easily over Sasuke’s soft skin, warm and soft underneath him. 

He’d made a spot for himself sitting astride Sasuke’s ass, and with the dim lights and the soft music playing from a speaker on the nightstand, it was quite enjoyable for the both of them. Naruto loved to get his hands on Sasuke, loved making him feel better. They’d had some tough days at work, and the tension of running after vampires, swinging a sword and then typing up reports on the computer had wreaked havoc on Sasuke’s shoulders. 

Now and again Naruto’s fingers would trace over small bumps and ridges, scars from old wounds, hard to avoid in their line of work unless you had the accelerated healing Naruto did. Naruto traced each one, wondering where they were from, who had hurt his Sasuke. 

Then he came to Sasuke’s neck, and to a circular mark on the back of his left one, the perfect imprint of Naruto’s teeth, bumpy where they had bit deep. He swallowed hard as his hands faltered, stilling against Sasuke’s back, images of wounds on his mind. No vampire had left that mark on Sasuke’s skin, that mark was all Naruto’s doing. He’d been too lost, hadn’t had control over himself, and had bit down in the heat of the moment, forever marking Sasuke. 

Sasuke shifted a little underneath him, enough that he could look back at Naruto over his shoulder, frowning a little when he caught the look on Naruto’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto tried to smile. “It’s nothing, turn around so I can do your front too.”

Sasuke looked like he was about to argue, but when Naruto rose from his ass he turned around, hands resting by his side, a small touch against Naruto’s knee as Naruto sat back down again, nestling his ass against Sasuke’s groin. 

Having Sasuke turn around was probably a tremendously bad idea, because if the bitemark brought back bad memories it was nothing against the slashes across Sasuke’s chest, the ones who could've so easily have killed him, these also made by Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto gulped, and grabbed the bottle of oil, pooling some in a palm, and rubbing his hands together. 

Sasuke kept saying that he had forgiven Naruto for the scars long ago, kept saying that there was nothing to forgive, but they were a constant reminder that Naruto had very nearly lost him. 

He started low, stroking his palms over Sasuke’s abdomen, more to distract himself with the tight muscles there than any actual massaging. He made small circles, painting Sasuke’s skin with a sheen of oil, making him smell pleasantly of lemongrass. 

There were other scars on Sasuke’s skin here as well, small ones, ones Naruto hadn’t left there. He traced his finger against a faint line that cut over a hipbone. Something sharp must’ve sliced open his skin at some point. Naruto leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on it. 

Strong fingers moved up Sasuke’s stomach, tracing over the ridges of ribs, and then the very edge of one of the claw marks. The skin was darker, the edges raised. They’d faded a little from how they used to look, but were still very prominent against his otherwise pale skin. 

Naruto dragged in a ragged breath and smoothed a palm over one mark, tracing from the bottom of Sasuke’s rib, up across his chest towards his shoulder. Only when he reached the top did he dare to look up at Sasuke, a part of him always dreading a potential look of accusation there, but Sasuke just looked calm, maybe a little turned on judging by the faint flush on his cheeks.

Naruto dragged a finger over the next mark bisecting Sasuke’s skin, and Sasuke shuddered a little underneath him. Naruto immediately pulled his hand away, making to move away, but Sasuke stopped him with a firm hand around his wrist. 

“Please, keep going. The skin is just… sensitive.”

With a nod Naruto leaned in again, slowly splaying his fingers over the puckered skin, and moving along it, tracing the uppermost mark. When he reached the tip his gaze sought out Sasuke’s, and he saw how it affected Sasuke. It wasn’t horror or disgust shining in his eyes, it was love and lust. Naruto shifted experimentally against Sasuke and felt a stirring bulge press against his ass. 

Hesitating for a moment he took a sharp breath, and then he leaned in, kissing the tip of one claw mark. It left his lips glistening with oils, but he just left another kiss further down the scar, tongue dipping it to gently trace across it, and he was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s hands were now curled around Naruto’s thighs, pressing into the flesh as Naruto leaned in and kissed another scar, feeling the puckered skin underneath his lips, soft, warm, like the rest of Sasuke. 

He sat back, hands slowly stroking over Sasuke skin, from shoulders to hip bones. He tried to look at the scars in a different light, not the constant reminder that Naruto had hurt Sasuke, but one that Sasuke was strong, that he was a survivor, and that despite what had happened Sasuke loved Naruto. 

Objectively the scars didn’t take away from how stunning Sasuke looked. The contrast against his pale skin was quite startling, but not necessarily in a bad way. Naruto was sure that if they were there for a different reason he would never have been unnerved by them. 

Sasuke had never once seemed embarrassed by them, wearing his scars like a badge of honour. It was Naruto that had an issue with them, and that wasn’t fair on Sasuke, wasn’t fair that Naruto shied away from them, from touching Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke deserved to be touched, to be loved, and what better way to erase the pain of the wounds by a pleasurable touch?

Naruto let his fingers play across the skin, eyes watching how Sasuke’s lips parted as his breathing grew a little more laboured, the heavy weight of Naruto on his groin probably doing nothing to help stifle the lust brewing in him. Naruto loved seeing him like this, loved smothering Sasuke in pleasure. 

He worked slowly, tracing every part of Sasuke’s skin as he undressed him, dragging his lips over fading scars on Sasuke’s legs as well, making sure every part of Sasuke was loved. He took his time opening Sasuke, spreading him on his fingers until Sasuke was begging for Naruto to move on, to fuck him already. 

Sasuke was warm and tight around him as Naruto slid inside, and Sasuke’s arms and legs instantly wrapped around Naruto’s body, keeping him close as they rocked together, Sasuke’s scarred chest pressed against Naruto’s unmarred one. 

They kissed desperately, sharing breaths, as they came, Sasuke first, spilling between their bodies, and then Naruto soon after, deep inside Sasuke. 

Lying side by side afterwards, sticky with sweat and oils and cum, Naruto’s hands kept lazily dragging over Sasuke’s skin, feeling every bump and knowing that he might’ve been the one who had left them there, but that it didn’t matter, because Sasuke had forgiven him, and maybe he had started to forgive himself too. 


	24. Day 24: Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, leather pants... NaruSasu, feat. powerbottom!Sasu. ;)

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Really, here he was trying to focus on a paper that was due in a few days, and Naruto came and pulled a stunt like  _ that _ ? Was he trying to torture Sasuke? 

Sasuke should look back to the notebook on the coffee table, should keep writing, should…

Naruto dropped the spoon he was in the process of pulling out of the kitchen drawer and quickly bent over to pick it up, and Sasuke heard a snap. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that the sound was his pencil snapping clean in two when he clenched his fist around it. 

Sasuke let the remains of the pencil drop to the table, finding himself completely unable to take his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him. 

When Naruto had asked him if he wanted to go to a club earlier and Sasuke declined, he had imagined a series of possibilities. Naruto stayed inside with him but spent the entire evening pouting. Or Naruto went out, and Sasuke would have to go out there in the middle of the night to pick up his drunk boyfriend. He had, however, not imagined  _ this _ . 

He had no idea just when Naruto had bought himself a pair of leather pants, but  _ really, he had gone and done that _ .

The leather was tight around his thick thighs, clinging deliciously to his ass. The simple white t-shirt Naruto had paired it with should look plain, but somehow it just accentuated just exactly how fucking  _ hot  _ Naruto looked in leather. Sasuke had full on whined when he saw Naruto step out of the bedroom, and only Naruto singing to himself had ensured he hadn’t heard the embarrassing noise. 

Naruto had spent the next ten minutes walking around the living room, completely oblivious to the distress he was putting Sasuke through. It was all walking and bending over, and  _ standing _ , and boy, that shouldn’t be that appealing. 

Naruto had saved the spoon and was currently using it to shovel cereal into his mouth, and even with a dribble of milk down his chin he somehow managed to look infuriatingly sexy. He was leaning over the kitchen counter, the leather over his ass looking like it was having a hard time containing that glorious ass, and Sasuke kind of wanted to drop to his knees and lick right over the leather. 

Naruto turned to the side, still ignoring Sasuke. Fuck, he was wearing eyeliner, wasn’t he? Smudged black framing his eyes, making them look even bluer than usual. 

The only thing stopping another whine from escaping his mouth was the way Sasuke was biting down on his bottom lip, the pain doing little to stop the way his cock was filling in his sweats. Really, his gorgeous boyfriend was wearing leather pants, he couldn’t be blamed for getting hard. 

Sasuke’s hands suddenly slammed against the table, his palms scrunching up the paper of the notebook, but it didn’t matter, because he’d barely written anything before Naruto came out of the bedroom anyway. 

Naruto jumped, spoon falling into the milk, sending drops spattering on the countertop. 

“What the hell?” he said as he spun around, eyes wide in surprise. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Sasuke asked, voice low and pointed. 

“Uhm… eating?” Naruto answered hesitantly, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing and how it was affecting Sasuke. 

Sasuke’s eye twitched again as he pushed to his feet, stalking towards Naruto. Naruto took a step backwards, but with the kitchen counter against his back there wasn’t much he could do. 

“Ah, I didn’t take all the cereal, I promise!” he squealed out.

Sasuke grabbed the counter on either side of Naruto’s leather-clad hips, fingers twitching with the need to touch it. 

“I don’t care about the cereal. What do you think you are doing?” Sasuke asked again, gaze involuntarily dropping down to the leather pants. He didn’t wait for Naruto to answer, hands moving so to curl around Naruto’s hips instead. “You walk around here in fucking leather pants as if that’s something people do, looking like this when I’m supposed to be working, and you don’t know what you are doing?”

Sasuke reluctantly lifted his gaze to Naruto’s face, instantly regretting it when he was met with a very pleased grin. 

“You like them, do you?”

“Fuck, I hate you,” Sasuke spat and kissed Naruto.

“Finally,” Naruto moaned as he kissed back, hands flying around Sasuke’s back to hold him close. Sasuke should be pissed off that he had clearly been played by Naruto, but he didn’t even care, just dragged Naruto with him towards the bedroom, pulling off Naruto’s t-shirt and all of his own clothes, but leaving the leather pants on. 

A sharp push had Naruto fall back on the bed, and Sasuke used the time Naruto took to crawl up in the middle of it to grab the lube and follow him. 

Naruto looked very pleased where he was looking up at Sasuke, so Sasuke turned around before swinging a leg over Naruto’s hips so all Naruto could see was his back. 

He leaned forward, one hand one of Naruto’s thighs to keep himself steady as he prepped himself. It was win-win really. Naruto got to watch Sasuke finger himself and Sasuke got to watch those glorious legs encased in leather, feeling it against his palm.

Too impatient to wait Sasuke deemed himself ready, and shifted enough that he could open the fly of the leather pants. Naruto wasn’t wearing underwear, because of course he wasn’t. Who wouldn’t want sweaty balls after all? 

With a shake of his head he steadied Naruto’s cock as he sunk down on it. From behind he heard a hiss of breath as he took Naruto deep, and strong hands moved to Sasuke’s hips to help when Sasuke started moving. 

Both of his hands were running up and down the leather over Naruto’s thighs as he fucked himself on his dick, thighs straining as he lifted himself and then pushed back down, Naruto filling him so nicely. 

Just watching Naruto had gotten him so horny he was quickly barreling towards his orgasm, and he was too on edge to think about pulling it out any more, just wanted to come all over the leather. His cum would look so good pained over the black leather. 

“Fuck, Sasuke, you feel so good,” Naruto said, fingers digging into Sasuke’s hips as he pulled him down while also fucking up against him, his dick pushing against Sasuke’s prostate. 

Reluctantly Sasuke pulled his right hand away from leather to wrap around his cock, jerking off as he fucked down on Naruto, and it didn’t take him long to come, streaks of cum shooting from his dick to spatter against the leather pants, and Sasuke watched in wide-eyed amazement until the last drops dribbled from his dick. He clenched around the cock inside him as Naruto took over, fucking up into Sasuke, the muscles of his thighs straining against the leather as he worked, and then he slammed Sasuke down, and came, filling Sasuke with warm cum, and Sasuke barely registered as he leaned down, Naruto’s cock slipping from his hole, and licked at his own cum stains, tongue dragging against leather. 

“Holy fuck,” he heard Naruto mutter from behind, and Sasuke moved, collapsing onto the mattress next to Naruto. “I’m so wearing these pants again tomorrow.” 


	25. Day 25: Olfactophilia (Scent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had zero writing time today, so I wrote, edited and posted this from my phone, which kinda sucks, so I just hope there's no major autocorrects, lol.

Naruto yawned and blinked heavy eyelids, slowly waking up. He didn’t have work today, so he’d slept in, and his body was slow to rouse. The only downside to no work was that he woke alone, Sasuke having left the bed a couple of hours earlier, so there was no one to snuggle up against. 

Naruto pouted as he rolled over on the bed, pressing his face against a pillow, and groaning. He wouldn’t have minded having Sasuke here right now, would be nice to get some help with the morning wood tenting his pyjama pants. 

The fact that it was Sasuke’s pillow he had smushed his face into didn’t much help either, it smelled exactly like him. He wrapped his arms around the pillow, holding it to him, breathing his scent. 

Fuck, this was not helping. He’d always thought Sasuke smelled good, a clean masculine scent, and it was deeply imbedded in the pillow after he’d been sleeping on it. Naruto imagined that it was Sasuke’s neck he was pushing his face against, how his skin was warm against him, the taste of him. The smell helped a lot in painting a picture, and Naruto found himself rutting a little against the mattress. 

Sasuke was one of those magical people that smelled good even after working out, just fresh sweat and musk, and Naruto loved sneaking up on him and wrapping his arms around him, burying his nose in Sasuke’s neck and breathing him in, and then maybe push him over, pull off his workout clothes and fuck him against whichever surface was most convenient. Or maybe join him in the shower after Sasuke’s workout and lather Sasuke all up in his minty body wash, run his hands all over him, wanting to taste to see if he tasted as mintyfresh as he smelled. 

Naruto pushed his hands down the front of his pyjama pants, curling around his cock. Enveloped in Sasuke’s smell he started jacking off, pictures of Sasuke on his mind. What he wouldn't give to have the real thing with him.

He was hard, the head of his cock wet, and it didn't take him long to come, with Sasuke’s scent filling his nose, images of Sasuke’s body on his mind. His hand tightened around his hard length, a few quick jerks, and then he was spilling all over the sheets. 

“I hope you are planning to change those sheets yourself.”

Naruto’s head shot up from the pillow and turned towards the bedroom door. Sasuke was standing there, leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, wearing his suit, looking very much like he ought to be at the office.

“Sasuke? Why are you here?” Naruto squeaked out, rolling away from the pillow, trying to act as if it was an accident he had all but smothered himself while jerking off. 

“My meetings got cancelled, figured I could work from home today. Wasn't expecting a show.”

“Uhm,” Naruto said intelligently.

“Now, are you happy with my pillow, or are you available for a round with me?” Sasuke pushed away from the doorway and stalked towards the bed, suit jacket sliding from his shoulders.

Naruto nodded vigorously, already eager to get his hands on Sasuke, to press his nose against his neck and breathe him in.


	26. Day 26: Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to cafrye017, who wanted Naruto in control. :3 I... got a little carried away, threw in some orgasm denial with all the toys. XD

Sasuke was on his knees on the floor, a thin pillow underneath his knees, hands behind him, rope winding around his wrists and pinning them together in the small of Sasuke’s back, lengths of the rope stretched down to Sasuke’s ankles, making it impossible to get up from the position, even if he had wanted to. 

He tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes as he stared up at Naruto where he was sitting in front of him, leaning back in the cushioned armchair, looking perfectly relaxed. He was wearing jeans and nothing else, perfectly showcasing tight abs, strong biceps, and the colourful fox tattoo up his ribs. His lips were pulled into a wicked grin, exposing sharp canines, and that grin—and the promise in it—had Sasuke shuddering. 

“You look tense,” Naruto said. “Sit down a little, won’t you?”

Sasuke barely contained the glare that threatened to pull at his face, and just relaxed his thighs a little, sinker deeper down on the dildo Naruto had pushed inside him earlier, the end resting against the floor. It was thick and long, and his breath stuck a little in his throat at the stretch. 

Naruto didn’t say a word, just watched Sasuke squirm, looking pleased. His tongue dipped out of his mouth to trace over a plush bottom lip, and Sasuke longed to feel that tongue on his body, tracing over nipples or wrapping around his cock, but wasn’t about to start begging, not yet. 

When Naruto rose and walked across the room Sasuke followed him with his eyes, trying to see what Naruto was pulling out of the drawer where they kept all their toys, but Naruto hid it behind his back as he headed towards where Sasuke was kneeling. 

“You are so good for me, sitting still for me,” Naruto said as he hunched down, his hand cupping Sasuke’s cheek. He leaned in and kissed him, and Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. Naruto’s kisses could make him forget anything, warm and mind-numbingly good as lips and tongue completely took him over. 

When Naruto pulled away Sasuke followed, wanting more, but Naruto just chuckled and pushed him back in position with a firm hand against Sasuke’s chest. 

Sasuke was about to complain when Naruto’s hand moved enough to get his fingers around a nipple, tugging a little on the nub, looking very pleased as Sasuke hissed a little. He reached behind his back with the other hand, coming back with a nipple clamp. Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip as Naruto tugged at his nipple, opened the clamp and then fastened it around his flesh. His body tensed for a moment from the pressure, but then he let out a breath and eased down, only to hiss when the motion had the dildo push further inside.

Naruto leaned back on his haunches, hungry gaze dragging over Sasuke’s body, from the black ring around the base of his cock and the fake cock shoved up his ass, to the metal clamp around the nipple and up to the leather collar around his neck, a simple D-ring in front. Naruto grabbed that ring and pulled Sasuke towards him, making the dildo shift inside Sasuke, and his cock jumped from the stimuli against his prostate.

“You want the other clamp as well?” Naruto asked, ghosting his lips up Sasuke’s jaw in an echo of a kiss.

Sasuke hesitated, but then he whispered, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Sasuke grit his teeth. “Yes please, I want the other clamp.” 

Naruto’s lips stretched in a wide grin, and then he laughed. “You don't have to look that pissed off about wanting it.”

Sasuke didn't answer, but Naruto didn't seem to care, only reached behind himself, fetching the other clamp, and without another word he fastened that on Sasuke’s other nipple, giving both of them a flick of a finger, seemingly taking great pleasure in how Sasuke flinched.

“Colour?” he asked, always careful.

“Green, come on, give me more,” Sasuke spat. 

He was rewarded with a chuckle from Naruto, and then a hard kiss, Naruto’s naked chest pressed up against Sasuke’s, jostling the clamps, sending sparks of pleasurable pain through Sasuke.

He didn’t even notice Naruto’s hand move until his fingers wrapped around Sasuke’s cock, slowly moving up the length, teasing over the head. “So hard for me,” he said, lifting a finger wet with precum to his mouth and sucking it off. “You want to come?” 

Sasuke knew it was a trap, but he still walked into it. “Yes,” he answered, truthfully. The cock ring was a tight band around his cock, and if just being around Naruto didn’t do it the ring certainly helped to keep Sasuke hard. He had no idea how long they had been at it, Naruto had taken great pleasure in slowly stretching him open for the dildo earlier, pushing Sasuke’s face against the floor, hitching his ass in the air, fingers wet with lube. Then the ring had been rolled on before Naruto tied Sasuke just how he wanted him. Sasuke had been hard from the moment Naruto had first touched him. 

“But you won’t will you? Not until I say you can?” It was a question, but Sasuke knew that it wasn’t intended as one, that there was only one answer Naruto wanted.

“I won’t.”

“Always so good,” Naruto muttered before leaning in and kissing Sasuke. 

Sasuke sagged against Naruto as much as his bonds would allow him, but Naruto pulled away again, that infuriatingly alluring grin on his face, all impish and filled with the promise of torment inflicted in all the best ways. 

“I have one more treat for you,” Naruto said, groping behind himself, and Sasuke waited, wondering what it would be. A ballgag? Blindfold? A…

Naruto held out his hand, palm facing upwards, a small rounded piece of silicone in an obnoxious orange in his palm. It had to be new because Sasuke hadn’t seen it before. He knew exactly what it was though, and he knew exactly how excruciatingly good it would feel, and how hard it would be not to come. 

Naruto let his hand stroke up and down Sasuke’s length a few times, before he pressed the silicone to Sasuke’s dick, pushing right against the sensitive nerves where head met shaft, and Sasuke could already feel it, even if it wasn’t turned on yet. 

With quick hands Naruto wound black bondage tape around the sex toy and Sasuke’s cock, ensuring that the bullet vibrator wasn’t about to go anywhere anytime soon, and then, with a fast hard kiss, he stood up and moved back to his chair, leaning back and holding up a small remote, the same orange as the vibrator, and Sasuke’s back straightened as he tensed in anticipation. 

It started soft, a hum against his cock, and he felt some tension seep out of his back.

Naruto must’ve noticed, because the next moment the small device kicked up a notch or two, and Sasuke’s mouth fell open on a sharp intake of breath. Looking down he saw precum bead and then run down his cock, the tip of the vibrator just visible over the tape. 

“How does it feel, Sasuke?” Naruto asked. His legs were spread enough that Sasuke could definitely see Naruto’s cock strain against the fly of his jeans, and there was something comforting about knowing Naruto was just as affected as Sasuke was. 

“Hah,” he breathed, Naruto choosing the very moment Sasuke was about to speak to up the speed on the vibrator. “Feels… good.” 

Naruto made a disproving grimace. “Just… good? Can’t have that.”

Sasuke had no time to change his answer, the vibrator kicking up in intensity again, pulsing against him for a few seconds before easing up for a moment, and then starting the pulsing all over again. He tensed, his hold clenching around the dildo, and it was so much, the vibrator against his cock and the dildo rubbing against his prostate, and he had no idea how he was going to keep from coming.

“Fuck!” he gritted out. “Feels great! Amazing, oh god!”

The intense pulsing eased back to a steady hum again, and Sasuke relaxed, lifting his hips a little to ease the pressure against his prostate, but Naruto seemed to notice because the vibrator started pulsing again, and Sasuke fell back down, his thighs too weak to keep his weight up. 

When the vibrator calmed this time Sasuke took a moment to breathe, before lifting his head to look at up, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes again. 

Naruto had unbuttoned his fly at some point, his cock free, and he was lazily stroking it, eyes firmly locked on Sasuke, dark and full of something that had Sasuke shudder. Most of the time Naruto was a complete dork, but like this, when he had Sasuke at his mercy, Naruto was the epitome of sex, and it punched the breath out of Sasuke’s lungs on the best of days. 

He couldn’t look away from those eyes, even if he barely managed to keep his eyes open as the vibrator started humming angrily against his cock. The cock ring might make it a little easier to keep from coming, but even that had its limit, and Sasuke was quickly approaching it. 

“Naruto, please, can I come?” he asked, voice ragged. 

Naruto seemed to consider. “I think… not yet. You can hold on a little longer, can’t you? For me”

Sasuke groaned, in frustration, in pure lust, but he nodded. “I, hah, can.”

“It’ll be so good, Sasuke, I’ll make it so good for you.” 

Sasuke believed him, knew he always came the hardest when he did as Naruto wanted, but it was hard, his cock aching, his hole so full, but his hands clenched behind his back, and he took a sharp breath, trying to calm himself. 

The only sounds in the room were the steady hum of the vibrator, loud enough to overpower the sound of Naruto’s hand on his cock, slowly working it, gaze never leaving Sasuke. 

“You can come when I do, yeah?” Naruto said. His voice was a little breathless, but he hid how affected he was well.

Sasuke’s gaze dropped to Naruto’s cock, the head flushed red, wet with precum and lube as Naruto’s hand worked it, firm grip over the length, fingers twisting just underneath the head, and Sasuke wanted it in his mouth, wanted to feel the bitter taste on his tongue, the way it stretched his mouth wide open. 

“Please, fuck my mouth?” he said. Admitting what he wanted made him feel vulnerable, and only Naruto was able to take him to a place where he could willingly admit that, could ask for Naruto to take more from him, to dominate him completely. 

He saw Naruto’s hand stop for a moment, and then it was working a little faster, Naruto’s hips lifting to fuck up into his fist. “So tempting,” Naruto said, and he couldn’t hide how affected he was anymore, the flush rising up in his cheeks. “Your mouth… so good. Not… ah… tonight though. Want to watch you as you come.”

The words had Sasuke shuddering. “Please, Naruto, I need to… need to come.”

“Almost, Sasuke, just a little more, you can hold it, for me.”

“I can’t, Naruto, I need to come, I need it so much.”

His gaze was locked on Naruto’s body, darting between his face and his cock, waiting for the moment Naruto come, trying to keep from coming, but it was impossible, he couldn’t do it, had to come, had to let go, it was too much—

With a loud moan the first spurt of white shot from Naruto’s cock, and Sasuke couldn’t stop himself for another second, giving in to the orgasm that had been tugging at him, and his back bowed as he came all over himself, cock shooting cum up his abdomen, and his vision blacked out for a moment as he emptied himself, coming harder than he could remember having done in forever. 

Moments later he could feel his body lilt to the side, completely spent from the orgasm, unable to keep himself from toppling over as the energy drained from him, but before he could fall there were strong arms around his waist, holding him steady as scissors cut the ropes binding him. 

He was barely lucid as he felt himself being lifted, the dildo pulled from his hole, leaving him open, clenching around nothing, and then he was eased on to his side as remains of ropes were unwound from his hands and ankles, the tape around his cock eased off, the vibrator that had been turned off at some point as Sasuke came falling to the floor. Sasuke barely hissed as the nipple clamps were pulled off and blood rushed back into his nipples, too exhausted to react.

He sagged in Naruto’s arms as Naruto pulled the cock ring off his softening cock, and then Sasuke found himself lifted, carried towards their bed. He curled up on top of the soft sheets, whining a little when Naruto left him. 

Naruto came back only moments later, keeping a steadying hand on Sasuke’s shoulder as he washed off cum and sweat with a warm washcloth, and when he was finished he helped Sasuke into a soft t-shirt and tucked the both of them underneath the sheets, dragging Sasuke close to him, offering him a bottle of water. 

As Sasuke eagerly drank Naruto was rubbing soft circles into his back, making sure to keep his hands on him, knowing that it helped ground Sasuke. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Naruto asked, wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s waist.

Sasuke took a moment to assess. “I’m fine. A little sensitive.”

A soft kiss was planted on his shoulder. “I’m glad. That was fun, yeah?”

Sasuke chuckled softly. “Yes, it was fun. Next time I get the remote though.”

He could feel Naruto grinning against his skin. “Sounds good to me.”


	27. Day 27: Against a wall+Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to MissShy for giving me the idea, thank you~  
> So close to the end of Kinktober! I’m looking forward to writing actual plot again. XD Any particular kinks you wish I’d done for this month? The last day is completely open, and I haven’t decided what to write for that one yet. :3

Naruto’s leg was bouncing up and down out of sheer boredom, gaze anywhere but the movie their little gang was supposed to be watching. They’d let Ino chose the movie this time, and seriously, this was so dull and cliched Naruto was about to claw his eyes out. 

“Seriously, can you sit still?” Sasuke asked next to him, and Naruto turned towards him with a pout.

“I’m really bored.”

Sasuke huffed. “Yeah, I could kind of tell.”

Naruto tried to keep his leg still and focus on the movie, but he didn't even last two minutes. Judging by the rest of his friends he wasn't the only one, the glare of cellphones was shining several places around him.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was facing the TV screen but didn't appear to be paying attention, his eyes a little unfocused. Naruto leaned in, lips right by Sasuke’s ear. “You know, we could sneak off for a while? 

Sasuke turned towards him, eyes narrowed, looking suspicious. 

“And do what exactly?” 

Naruto grinned, making sure his voice was low enough that no one could overhear. “I mean, you could fuck me?”

No more than five minutes later Naruto found himself pressed against the wall of Kiba’s bedroom, pants around his ankles, fingers wet with lube shoved up his ass as Sasuke worked on stretching him. 

“I can’t believe you brought lube to a movie night,” Sasuke said in utter disbelief. 

“Hey, it’s always good to be prepared, yeah?”

Sasuke made a snorting sound as he pushed a third finger inside. 

“Ah, feels so good, Sasuke,” Naruto moaned, arching his back so his ass pushed back against the fingers. 

“Shh, keep it down, or they’ll hear us,” Sasuke admonished. 

Naruto bit down on a bottom lip, knowing that the walls were thin, and that their friends were just down the hall, and that it probably wouldn’t take long until they realised that both Naruto and Sasuke was gone, and then it probably wouldn’t take them long to piece together what was going on.

Maybe they’d hear Naruto’s moans and know exactly how well Sasuke fucked him, or the scream when he’d come, or maybe they’d walk in on them…

Shit, these thoughts really shouldn’t be making Naruto harder than he already was, but here he was, precum dribbling down his length, cock bobbing a little as Sasuke thrust his fingers inside him. 

“Fuck, come on, fuck me already, I’m ready,” Naruto moaned, clenching around Sasuke’s fingers. 

Sasuke miraculously did as Naruto asked, and pulled his fingers away, wiping the lube off on Naruto’s asscheek, but Naruto didn’t even care, too impatient to get a cock inside him. 

“You don’t happen to have a condom stashed on you too, do you?” Sasuke said. 

“Nope, but I can guarantee that Kiba has like three boxes in his nightstand.”

Sasuke hesitated, but with a sigh he walked over, pulling open the drawer, and then coming back with a condom, pulling it open as he went. 

“He must’ve added to the collection, there were at least five different kinds,” Sasuke muttered as he rolled the condom on his cock and slicked it up with lube. 

“That’s Kiba for you, a real latex connoisseur.”

Sasuke snorted, and then lined up with Naruto’s hole, pushing inside, slow and measured until Naruto got enough of slow and pushed back against him, taking all of Sasuke’s cock inside. 

“Oh fuck, that’s a lot,” Naruto said.

“Dumbass, you keep doing that.”

“Heh,” Naruto said, his grin a little strained as he tried to relax around Sasuke’s length. 

Sasuke let him adjust, just kept his hands on Naruto’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin, and it didn’t take long before Naruto felt ready for more. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said, and he could hear Sasuke’s eye roll even with his back towards him. 

When Sasuke didn’t immediately start fucking him Naruto pressed his palms against the wall, arched his back and pushed back against him, small rolls of his hips. 

“So impatient,” Sasuke scoffed and tightened his grip on Naruto’s hips, stilling his movements. Then he pulled back only to thrust back in, and Naruto couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his lips as Sasuke started fucking him in earnest. 

He shouldn't be surprised that Sasuke solved the problem by wrapping a palm around Naruto’s mouth. Naruto considered licking against it to make Sasuke pull it away, but it was kind of nice too, so he let Sasuke muffle his moans and instead focused on pushing back to meet Sasuke’s thrusts, a familiar rhythm they knew well.

The sounds from the living room, the movie playing and the hushed voices, faded completely as Naruto focused solely on the feeling of Sasuke inside him, filling him over and over again. 

Sasuke pushed in deep and stayed there, leaning close to his chest was pressed up against Naruto’s back, his mouth right by Naruto’s ear, his breaths fanning over the sensitive skin, and Naruto shuddered.

“Going to touch yourself Naruto? Come all over poor Kiba’s wall?”

Naruto let out a ragged breath as his hand shot down to his cock, wrapping around it and—

“Oi, are you in here?”

They both froze as Kiba’s voice came from the hallway, and then the door handle turned, and before they could call out a warning the door swung open, Kiba standing there, looking straight at them. 

“Uhm,” Naruto said.

A couple of seconds ticked by, and then…

“MY EYES!” Kiba howled, hand flying to cover his face as he tried to back out, slamming an elbow against the doorway in the process. 

“What’s going o—” a new voice issued from the hallway, and then a blonde head poked around the doorway, Ino’s face immediately splitting into a wide grin. “SAKURA, you gotta see this!”

Naruto just had time to see Sakura peek into the room before he turned away from the doorway completely, trying to figure out a way to have the wall swallow him completely. 

“Do you mind? I’d rather fuck my boyfriend in peace if that’s alright with you lot.” Sasuke’s voice cut through the chatter of those in the doorway, and moments later the door swung shut, courtesy of Shino, and the last thing Naruto saw was Shino giving them an enigmatic nod that might be approval. 

“So, that happened,” Naruto said. Most of his friends had just seen him, jeans around his knees, dick in hand. That was really a thing they had seen. He had a feeling he would be hearing about this for years to come. 

“You didn’t even think to lock the door,” Sasuke said, and he didn’t seem all that surprised, which Naruto knew he should be offended by. 

“So, I guess we’ll go out there then, shouldn’t be awkward at all” Sasuke continued, making to pull out, but Naruto’s hand shot back, grabbing his ass to hold him in place. 

“I mean, they’ve already seen everything, we might as well just… continue?”

“You’re still turned on after that?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto looked down at his own cock. Still very much hard alright. “Uhm, yeah?”

“I shouldn’t be surprised you’re an exhibitionist, you like the attention don’t you?”

Naruto could feel his cheeks grow flush in embarrassment, but it didn’t stop him from wanting Sasuke to fuck him silly. 

“Hands against the wall, Naruto, let’s do this properly. I’m guessing no one will interrupt us this time. “

The sound of raucous laughter from the living room faded to background noise as Sasuke started fucking into him again, and Naruto forgot any embarrassment as he started jerking himself off again. 

“Feel free to moan as loud as you want,” Sasuke whispered in Naruto’s ear, and Naruto had never been more eager to do as Sasuke said. 


	28. Day 28: Lapdance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, technically today's prompt was stripping, but I wanted to write this instead, so lapdance it is. XD

 

The dimly lit room was filled with smoke, awful music and the vague scent of sweat, but really, what else was there to expect from a strip club. It wasn’t Naruto’s first choice of hangout in the weekends, but it was Kiba’s birthday, and what better way to spend it than seeing Kiba flustered around all the gorgeous girls and guys, trying so hard to look away from the boobs and asses on display, but completely unable to stop himself. 

The birthday boy in question was staring slackjawed up at the stage, and Naruto chuckled to himself as his fingers curled around his beer bottle, lifting it to his lip and taking a hearty sip, almost choking on it when his eyes drifted across the room. 

He coughed to clear his airways, blinking the tears out of his eyes to make sure they weren’t deceiving him. 

Nope, that was most definitely Sasuke Uchiha standing there, wearing booty shorts, a sheer top, and precious little else. Oh no, scratch that, there was definitely stockings pulled up his legs as well. Naruto gulped.

He’d known Sasuke for a couple of years, having taken one too many classes with him during college, and he’d gotten a distinct impression that Sasuke was an ice princess, never talking much with anyone, focused, never smiling. Never in a million years would Naruto imagine that Sasuke worked in a strip club, and he’d never have imagined how good he looked while doing it, pale skin in sharp contrast to the black clothes, thighs strong and lean, ass perky where it popped as Sasuke arched his back, the very bottom of the curve visible underneath the edge of the shorts. 

He was currently hanging over the back of a couch, talking with the girls sitting there, looking positively flirty, and man, that was a good look on him. Naruto coughed again for good measure. 

“Man, you okay?” Kiba asked, and Naruto reluctantly dragged his gaze away from Sasuke. 

“Uhm, yeah?”

Kiba’s eyes narrowed, and then he looked in the direction Naruto had been staring. Then a wide grin spread on his lips. “Is that… Uchiha?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Naruto admitted, wanting Kiba to stop staring before Sasuke noticed. 

“Who the fuck knew the ice princess was a stripper. Must be rough on you yeah?”

“Huh, why?” 

Kiba stared at Naruto with an incredulous look on his face. “To see him like that, all half-naked? I mean, you were majorly into him in class when he was all fully dressed, this would be like instant boner material for you, yeah?”

Naruto sputtered, eyes widening, and he was glad he hadn’t tried to drink more because he would have spat it all over Kiba. “What the hell, I’m not into Sasuke, I hate the dude!”

Kiba laughed outright then, pitching his voice a little higher as if imitating someone. “Oh, Kiba, Sasuke is just so  _ annoying _ . Look at him, thinks he’s sooo pretty, with those cheekbones and those eyes. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, omg he’s just so  _ annooooying _ .”

“Shut up, I don’t talk about Sasuke that much.”

“Yeah, dude, you really do.”

Naruto turned away, pressing his beer bottle to his chest as his gaze darted back across the room, just in time to see Sasuke stand up, leaving the girls, walking in their direction. 

Naruto sank down on the couch, trying to disappear, not wanting Sasuke to notice him, but it was exceedingly hard when Kiba chose that moment to wave a hand over his head. “Oi! Sasuke!” His voice rang through the room, and Naruto just had time to see Sasuke’s head snap in their direction before he slid even further down on the couch, hiding his face behind his bottle. 

He didn’t look up when he saw feet stop right in front of them. 

“What a pleasure to see you here, Sasuke!” Kiba said, sounding way too pleasant. 

“Just say whatever shit you want and let me alone,” Sasuke said, sounding gruff and not at all flirty. 

“C’mon, no judgement! I was actually wondering how much for a private dance?” 

A few moments ticked by, and Naruto was sure Sasuke was accessing whether Kiba was fucking with him or not. 

“$30 for a dance, $80 for three.”

“Let’s say three then!” Kiba said, and Naruto twisted enough so he could stare incredulously at him as Kiba stuffed a hand into his jeans and dragged out money, counting out enough. Why the hell was Kiba getting a dance from Sasuke, Kiba didn’t even like Sasuke! It wasn't’ that Naruto was envious or anything, just, it was weird, wasn’t it? Couldn't Kiba choose one of the other dancers?

“Let me take that,” Kiba said, and suddenly yanked the bottle out of Naruto’s hands. “Enjoy yourself, yeah?”

Naruto stared at him. 

Kiba leaned in closer and whispered low enough that Naruto could hear over the music, but Sasuke probably couldn’t. “It’s for you, have fun not getting a boner.”

“What the hell, it’s your birthday, why would you buy me a dance?”

Kiba grinned. “Oh, I have my reasons.” 

The next thing Naruto knew he was all but shoved off the couch, and only barely managed not to fall on his ass, instead ending up standing awkwardly in front of Sasuke. 

A warm hand locked around his wrist, and he looked up to see Sasuke right there, eyes boring into him. “Let’s go, Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto was sure his eyes were huge as he looked around the small room Sasuke had dragged him into. He’d been unceremoniously shoved onto a couch, and then Sasuke had left to unload the cash Kiba had handed him, and, judging by the song that soon played over hidden speakers, turn on music. Unlike the pop out in the club, this was a slower beat, all sultry, and boy did it sound good paired with the way Sasuke was stalking towards him, looking like a panther on the prowl.

“Uhm,” Naruto said as Sasuke leaned in, hands splayed on Naruto’s thighs. 

“You can call it off if you aren’t comfortable, but I keep the money either way,” Sasuke said.

“Uhm,” Naruto repeated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto could swear he saw the shadow of a smile on his lips. “He already spent the money, so just relax.”

Naruto figured it was best to just nod this time, and Sasuke took that as his cue to start, body swaying with the music. With Sasuke leaning forward like this Naruto had a perfect view down the neck of his shirt. Naruto gulped.

His eyes followed every move as Sasuke rose, stretching his arms over his head, shirt riding up to show off a lean waist, the dips of his hipbones visible over the edge of the shorts. Naruto kind of wanted to lean in and lick across them, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t something you should do when getting a lapdance. 

When Sasuke turned and bent over and Naruto was met with an eyeful of glorious ass he had to clench his hands at his side to keep them from reaching out. He was pretty sure any chance he wasn’t going to sport a boner by the time three songs had passed was pretty nonexistent, especially considering he was starting to chub up already. 

Sasuke spun again and this time stepped closer, one knee on the couch next to Naruto’s thigh, and then there was a knee on the other side of him, and okay, yeah, he had a lapful of Sasuke now.

Hand against Naruto’s chest Sasuke started moving to the music, hips gyrating, and if Naruto had ever thought Sasuke was stuck up and aloof and cold, he was starting to think he had been all wrong. Sasuke was fluid and perfectly in control over every movement as he moved, looking perfectly at ease like this. 

Naruto had no idea where to look; the lace edge of the stockings that dug just a little into Sasuke’s thighs, his hips as they moved, the dip of his collarbone, or his eyes, dark and alluring. 

“Holy hell,” Naruto muttered to himself, and Sasuke’s head cocked a little to the side as he watched him. 

“You had no idea I worked here, did you?” Sasuke asked, never once stilling in his dancing. 

“Huh? Oh, no, it was… a surprise,” Naruto said, voice a little strained as Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto’s neck, fingers dancing across his skin until they locked together behind Naruto’s head, bringing Sasuke a whole lot closer. 

He was glad he was wearing tight jeans, they helped a little to hide the fact that yeah, he was definitely sporting a semi by now. 

Hands slid down Naruto’s shoulders, following the line of his until they wrapped around Naruto’s hands. He let Sasuke lift them, and gulped when Sasuke firmly placed them on Sasuke’s hips. 

“You are allowed to touch a little you know,” he said, sounding a little amused as he rolled his hips, and Naruto’s hands tightened around them, making a little sound deep in his throat. 

Sasuke had kept his own hands around Naruto’s, and now he pushed them up his hips and under his shirt, where Naruto’s palms dragged up the soft skin of Sasuke’s abdomen, feeling muscles tense and relax as Sasuke moved. Sasuke left Naruto’s hands there as he lifted his own further, dragging his shirt up and off, letting the soft material flutter to the ground behind him. 

“Holy fuck,” Naruto said, and Sasuke actually laughed, whether at the exclamation or the completely gobsmacked look on Naruto’s face he had no idea. 

Sasuke let Naruto keep touching his abdomen and chest for a while, and as Naruto’s thumb flicked across a nipple he tipped his head back, and Naruto could swear he heard a soft moan, but then Sasuke was getting up, and Naruto thought he had gone too far, that Sasuke was going to throw him out now, but Sasuke just twisted around, and then he was sitting down in Naruto’s lap, ass right over Naruto’s groin, and oh, that was bad, because Sasuke would definitely realise how much he affected Naruto. 

If Sasuke noticed the hard cock pressed against his ass he didn’t say anything, just rolled his hips, grinding down on Naruto. When he leaned back against Naruto’s chest his hair tickled Naruto’s nose, but then Sasuke twisted his head to his face was right there in front of him. “Touch me, Naruto,” he said, voice low and sultry, and Naruto’s hands flew to Sasuke’s hips almost at their own volition. His skin was so soft and warm underneath his hands, and Naruto couldn’t stop running his fingers across it. They ghosted quickly over the side of the booty shorts, and then they were running over Sasuke’s thighs, tight with hard muscles, more smooth skin to feel, to dream about tasting. 

He moved up the thin skin on the inside of Sasuke’s thigh, and he didn’t mean to, but Sasuke twisted a little, and Naruto didn’t remove his hand, so the top of it bumped into something hard. 

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Naruto wasn’t the only one who was hard. 

Having no idea what to do with that knowledge he made to move his hand away, but Sasuke’s voice was low in his ear. “Touch me,” it said, sending shivers down Naruto’s back. There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind just what Sasuke was talking about, and he let his hand drag over the satin of the shorts until they cupped Sasuke through the fabric. 

Sasuke rewarded him with a low moan, and wasn’t that just the sexiest sound Naruto had ever heard?

“Fuck, Naruto, been wanting you for so long, but you never seemed interested. And now you are here, and you get hard the moment I touch you, and I don’t even know what that means.”

Naruto whimpered, palm moving up Sasuke’s length over fabric, wanting more. Maybe Kiba knew more about Naruto than Naruto did himself, or at least more than what Naruto had been willing to admit to himself. 

“I want you too,” he said, voice low, a growl in Sasuke’s ear, and Sasuke twisted around on his lap, and then there were arms around Naruto’s neck, and lips against lips, a hard kiss that Naruto immediately reciprocated.

Even as they kissed Sasuke was grinding down on him to the beat of the music, and it was driving Naruto absolutely mad with lust. He wanted more, wanted everything Sasuke would give him. Wanted to touch and taste and  _ feel _ . 

It took them a moment to realise that the music had stopped, and then Sasuke pulled away, forehead pressed against Naruto’s forehead, both of them breathing hard. Sasuke’s eyes were closed, dark lashes sparkling with glitter that had been painted on them.

Dread suddenly filled Naruto. Had this all been an act? Was he one of those fools who fell for a stripper’s tricks to weasel more money out of them? Was Sasuke going to ask him to pay for one more dance so they continued? Naruto had a sneaking suspicion he would do it, only for a bit more of Sasuke, because one taste just wasn’t enough. 

“I shouldn't be doing this, not here. There are cameras, could lose my job,” Sasuke said, voice a little breathless. 

“Oh,” Naruto said, eyes darting into the corners of the room, finding a very obvious camera pointed right at them. 

“Don’t worry, they don’t pay that much attention.”

Naruto swallowed, having no idea what to say.

Sasuke pulled away, arms loosely draped over Naruto’s shoulders. “Hey, I get off at 2 am. Do you… wanna hang around until then? Maybe we could…”

“Continue this? Holy fuck, please say that’s what you were about to say.” Naruto’s hands tightened around Sasuke’s waist in eagerness, and Sasuke nodded his head with a soft laughter.

“I guess I’ll see you at 2 am then?” 

Naruto’s face broke in a huge grin. “Yeah, I’ll be waiting for you!”


	29. Day 29: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was Sleepy sex, but teaandhunny mentioned somnophilia, and I was a little intrigued, so this came about! Only two more days to go~

When Naruto woke it was still in the middle of the night, only moonlight spilling in past drawn curtains. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, everything was quiet, only the soft sounds of Sasuke’s breathing audible in the room. 

Naruto looked towards the sound, seeing Sasuke lying on his stomach, sheets pulled down to his waist, leaving his back bare, the light from outside painting shapes over the flawless skin. 

So beautiful. 

His hand moved, one finger tracing down a light of line that cut across the dip of Sasuke’s skin, soft and warm. Hard to keep his hands away from, and Naruto found himself following more patterns, tracing across Sasuke’s skin with a light touch. Slowly they danced down Sasuke’s spine until they came across the cotton of sheets, and dipping just underneath them, finding the soft swell of Sasuke’s ass, and he couldn’t help himself, dragging down the sheets until they rested where ass met thighs. 

Sasuke stirred a little but fell quiet again, and Naruto shifted on the bed, going up on his knees next to Sasuke, one hand gently squeezing the flesh of Sasuke’s ass. He sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he watched for any sign of Sasuke waking. 

When Sasuke slept on Naruto took a chance, shuffling so he could swing a leg over Sasuke’s thighs so he was straddling them, careful when sinking down so he didn’t wake Sasuke. 

Like this, he had a perfect view of Sasuke’s ass and back, strong and tempting and so beautiful. His dark hair fanned over the pillow, and Naruto could just make out Sasuke’s profile where his face was turned to the side. 

He leaned forward, placed his hands softly on Sasuke’s shoulders, dragging down his back, slowly, touching every inch of skin, seeing the way the mottled moonlight moved from Sasuke’s back to Naruto’s hand momentarily. 

When he reached Sasuke’s ass he pushed a little harder, just enough to part it, seeing the hole he had spent an hour eating out last night. He loved the way Sasuke got when Naruto ate him out, all desperate for more, moaning and thrashing when he got close. 

Naruto groaned a little at the memory, moving a hand to press down on his cock, hard in his boxers. 

There was something about doing this in the quiet of the middle of the night, no desperation, just Sasuke’s body there, inviting him in. 

Two hands back on Sasuke’s ass he let one thumb press against the hole, feeling how it resisted him a little but let the tip of the finger inside, still a little loose from last night, and Naruto had to bite down on his lip to stop the whimper that rose in his throat from sounding out loud. 

He debated what to do. He could just jerk off and go back to bed, it felt a little wrong to take advantage of Sasuke naked and sleeping on the bed, but he also knew there was no way he would be able to stop now, he wanted Sasuke too much. 

Grabbing the lube stashed between pillows he flicked the lid open and dribbled a small stream over the top of Sasuke’s crack, watching how it lazily flowed down over his hole and towards his balls, sleek and shiny. 

Two fingers dragged over the wetness, swirling it around Sasuke’s opening, teasing it in a way he knew would drive Sasuke to push back, desperate for more, when he was awake, and even now, in deep sleep, Sasuke was starting to breathe a little uneven, soft puffs of breath escaping parted lips. Naruto wondered if what he was doing was affecting Sasuke’s dream. Was he dreaming of pleasure? Would he wake in a pool of cum later and wonder what had happened to make him cum? 

The thought had Naruto moan softly, and his hips twitched a little. He could fuck Sasuke, ease his cock inside. Maybe Sasuke would wake then, with Naruto filling him so completely.

Naruto pushed a finger inside, slowly enough that it wouldn’t disturb Sasuke, and his body accepted it eagerly, loose from last night, and relaxed in sleep, and Naruto could soon follow with another finger, feeling how Sasuke greedily accepted him inside. 

A third finger had Sasuke stir underneath him again, and Naruto froze, but Sasuke let out a sigh, pushed his face into his pillow and then drifted off again, and carefully Naruto started fingering him again, pushing inside, watching how the rim stretched around him, knowing pushing his cock inside would barely be a stretch now. 

He fought with himself, but then he pulled out his fingers, picking up the lube before dragging down his boxers enough to free his cock and smearing more slick over himself. Then he shifted a little forward, one hand on the mattress to steady himself, and the other on Sasuke’s asscheek, pulling it to the side as he pushed his dick against Sasuke. It took a few tries where it slid up Sasuke’s crack, before it caught on the hole, and slowly Naruto pushed forward, gasping a little as he pushed inside. 

He stilled with his cock deep inside Sasuke, amazed at how they fit together so perfectly, and then he started moving, pulling out and pushing inside, keeping his movements slow and steady, hips rolling against Sasuke’s ass, but it was quickly getting hard to focus, and he thrust forward a little harder, Sasuke shifting against the mattress underneath them, and with a gasp dark eyes blinked open. 

Naruto stilled, eyes wide and breath held as Sasuke blinked twice and peered over his shoulder, seeing Naruto suspended over him, cock deep in Sasuke’s ass. He almost expected accusations or angry words, but when his hips twitched forward a little Sasuke moaned unabashedly, and Naruto started slowly thrusting again, and it didn’t take long before Sasuke was pushing back against him, body still lethargic from sleep, but moans absolutely sinful. The arch of his back as he pushed his ass up was impossible to keep his hands from, and Naruto couldn't stop touching, even as he thrust, deep and slow. 

There was no rush, but their movements got more erratic, the both of them working towards their orgasms. Sasuke was rutting against the mattress as he pushed back against Naruto, and Naruto’s hips were rolling as he fucked into Sasuke body over and over again, and then, with a soft gasp, Sasuke was coming, his body clenching around Naruto. Naruto stilled, watching Sasuke’s face, parted lips, closed eyes, and then Sasuke was pushing back against him in a silent invitation, and Naruto started moving again. It didn’t take him long until he came, pushing deep inside as his cock pulsed, spilling. 

Limbs weak Naruto collapsed to the bed, curling up against Sasuke’s side, the both of them breathing heavily, and it took a moment before Sasuke turned so he could look at Naruto. 

“Was it good?” Naruto asked, a little worried. 

A soft smile grew on Sasuke lips. “It was. Thank you.”

Naruto pushed close until their foreheads rested together. “I liked it more than I thought I would. You were so soft and beautiful.”

They’d talked about this before, Sasuke mentioning it first, how it would be intriguing to be woken up by Naruto fucking him. Naruto had been a little hesitant, feeling it would be like taking advantage of someone, but in the end, after making sure they both knew what it entailed he had promised that he would try it. It had taken him two weeks to work up the courage, and another few days before he actually woke before Sasuke did, but it had been a pretty amazing experience. 

“Would you do it again?” Sasuke asked. He looked soft in the moonlight, a little vulnerable in a way he never did during the day. 

Naruto grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah, I would.”


	30. Day 30: Stockings+Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could draw, because I have had a lot of fun imagining Sasuke in pretty clothes this October. -swoons-

Naruto’s hands tugged at the leather cuffs that bound his hands and kept them immobilized behind his back, but they didn’t budge. The leather wrapped tight around his wrists, a constant reminder that he was at Sasuke’s mercy now. 

Tilting his head back he met Sasuke’s gaze, dark and hard. Smudged kohl lined his eyes, making them even more intense than usual. There was a sheen of something on his lips as well, and Naruto wanted to kiss it off, but he knew Sasuke wouldn’t let him, so he stayed on his knees. 

Sasuke sat above him in a velvet armchair, looking like some exotic prince with his hints of makeup, his black silk robe, and the stockings that Naruto had watched Sasuke pull up smooth legs, black with intricate lace at the top. Somehow it was soft and intimidating at the same time, and it took Naruto’s breath away. 

One of those stocking clad feet now rested against Naruto’s chest, pushing a little, enough that Naruto had to stay focused or he’d fall back. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, and it felt like a trick question. 

Naruto still answered it truthfully. “I want you.”

A small smirk was all the answer Sasuke gave him as he pushed his foot a little higher on Naruto’s chest, toes against his collarbones. “Do you like my new stockings?” he asked, foot rubbing small circles against Naruto’s naked skin.

“Yes.”

Sasuke leaned a little towards him, voice low and sultry. “Why don’t you show me just how much?”

Naruto shuddered a little as Sasuke’s words washed over him, and then he leaned down, kissing the top of Sasuke’s foot when it was offered to him, moving his lips up the ankle and along a strong calf, feeling how the muscle tensed as Sasuke kept the leg elevated enough for Naruto to trace more kisses up it, tongue dipping out to drag across the fabric. 

He kept leaning forward until he met the lace edge on the inner side of Sasuke’s thigh, and his tongue just barely met the naked skin above it when Sasuke pulled his leg away, foot back on Naruto’s chest where he couldn’t reach Sasuke’s skin. 

“I didn’t say you could touch anything other than the stocking, did I?” Sasuke’s gaze was sharp, and Naruto quickly stuttered out a soft apology. 

Sasuke didn’t acknowledge it, just let his foot slowly trace down Naruto’s chest, over his abdomen. Naruto held his breath as the foot moved over him, aching for it to go lower. His dick was hard even though nothing had even come close to touching it, Sasuke bringing him there just with the way he looked, and how he acted, making Naruto desperate to please him, to do anything if it meant Sasuke touched him or just looked at him, gave him the attention and acknowledgement Naruto craved.

When Sasuke’s foot pressed against his cock Naruto moaned, trying to rut up against it, desperately wanting more, but Sasuke pulled away almost immediately. 

Naruto whined, looking up at Sasuke, ready to beg for more.

“Be quiet,” Sasuke said as if sensing what Naruto was about to ask for, and Naruto obeyed immediately, wanting to be good, wanting to do what Sasuke said. 

Sasuke shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning forward, face close enough that Naruto could have kissed him if he only pushed a little forward, and the urge was strong, his hands twitching a little as he imagined wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him close, but he was at Sasuke’s mercy tonight.

Sasuke lifted a hand, fingers curling around Naruto’s chin and lifting his face towards his, their lips only an inch apart. “You are being such a good boy tonight. Keep it up and maybe I’ll reward you.”

Naruto didn’t answer, hadn’t been asked a question so knew he wasn’t supposed to. 

Warm breath fanned over his lips as Sasuke leaned in a little further, his tongue dipping out to trace across Naruto’s lips, tasting him, and it took all the willpower Naruto possessed not to lean in and kiss Sasuke properly. His entire body ached for it, wanting to taste him.

When Sasuke pulled away again it was with a smile. He looked pleased with Naruto as his fingers moved up, resting against Naruto’s plush bottom lip, pulling it a little down. He pressed two fingers inside, pushing down on Naruto’s tongue, dragging over it, and Naruto had to fight not to close his lips around the digits and suck on them.

The fingers pushed a little deeper, and Naruto gagged a little on the sudden intrusion, fighting to bite back the gag reflex. 

Sasuke pulled back, watched Naruto for a moment, and then pushed his fingers in again, and again Naruto gagged a little around them. He’d never had an easy time overcoming his gag reflex, but Sasuke didn’t seem to mind, eyes glinting with pleasure whenever Naruto gagged around his cock, looking up at him with teary eyes. 

“You always try so hard, so eager,” Sasuke said, and it sounded like praise. “You want more, don’t you? You want to suck on cock rather than fingers?”

“Yes, please, Sasuke!”

“Please what?”

Naruto paused, swallowing hard. “Please, Sasuke, can I suck your cock?”

A pleased smile and Sasuke leaned back on his chair again, legs falling open enough that the robe parted around his cock, semi-hard and gorgeous. 

“Please do,” Sasuke said, and with a desperate whine Naruto shuffled forward, eager to show Sasuke just how well he could please him.  


	31. Day 31: Blood Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final day has arrived! Lillia said in a comment that since the last day was on Halloween it should be themed around that, so of course I went vampires, lol. XD I had a hard time not making this into a fully fledged fic, and I actually cut off like 1500 words from the beginning because it just got super plotty. Anyways, a little bloodplay, a little plot, a lot SNS to finish up a very fun month. ;) Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this, it's been a blast!

The fight was short and intense. Sasuke was on the offensive, the silver knife with the serrated edge that he favoured held in front of him, seeking an opening, but Naruto was fast, dodging and sidestepping every attempt with ease. 

Sasuke pushed closer, knowing he was leaving himself open for attack, but needing to end this before he tired himself out. He watched, and then his hand shot out almost by instinct, carving through the air and finding its target in Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto didn’t even seem to notice, but he did use the opportunity with Sasuke’s defences wide open to rush forward, one hand against Sasuke’s chest as he shoved him up against a wall. 

Sasuke tried to bring his knife down, but a steel grip locked around his wrist and his hand was slammed into the wall next to his head, fingers digging into tendons until he lost his grip on the knife, leaving himself defenceless. 

Naruto grinned at him, wide enough to show off the twin fangs that marked him as Sasuke’s target. Sasuke was one in a long line of vampire hunters, and the fact that Naruto had been a friend once did not change the fact that he was a vampire now, a soulless murderer. 

Effortlessly Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s other wrist, and soon he had both of them pinned above Sasuke’s head with one hand, the other lifting curiously towards his own cheek. Sasuke’s knife had opened a wound across the cheekbone, red blood trickling from it. Two of Naruto’s fingers dragged through the blood, smearing it over his cheek before he looked at the fingers as if seeing his own blood was completely mesmerizing. Sasuke shuddered, biting down on his lip to still the sound that wanted to escape it. 

Naruto seemed to notice because his eyes found Sasuke’s, and his grin widened as he licked the blood off his fingers, eyes flashing red for a split-second before fading back to their ordinary bright blue. 

“Are you going to stop trying to kill me now, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, sounding almost amused.

Sasuke sneered. “Never!” 

He tried to pull his hands away from Naruto’s grip in an attempt to free himself, tried bucking against the wall, but Naruto didn’t even seem fazed, and soon he pushed close until they were chest against chest, his lips hovering right by Sasuke’s ear, voice low as he whispered. “You know that I can smell your arousal, right?”

Sasuke stopped dead, sagging a little in Naruto’s hold as disgust flooded him. No matter what he might try and tell himself Naruto was right. Sasuke’s chest wasn’t solely heaving because of the exertion of the fight. The pulse in his throat was beating wildly not from fear, but from something else entirely. 

It was a testament to how weak Sasuke was. He was supposed to be a coldhearted hunter, like his father before him, but he’d known Naruto since he was a kid, and maybe he was having more trouble than he had thought separating the human Naruto had been with the vampire he was now. He should know better, that old Naruto was dead. 

“Your kind, you think the world is black and white. Vampires are different, so clearly we are all evil. You know nothing.” Naruto’s voice wasn’t teasing now, he sounded a little exasperated. 

“You kill people, of course you are evil!” Sasuke tried to struggle free again, he needed to clear his head, focus on what he had come here for.

Naruto actually laughed at that, pulling away enough that Sasuke could see his face. He looked almost exactly like he had done as a human. Tan skin, blue eyes, plush lips. The only difference was that the teeth behind those lips were no longer a perfect row of blunt human ones. 

“So humans never kill humans? I know you, Sasuke, I know you are smart enough to see past the ‘vampires are all evil propaganda’ hunters have pushed. Sure, some vampires do kill people, just like how people kill people. I prefer more… pleasurable ways to feed.” Naruto’s voice was low and rich as he continued, “I could show you how good it can be if you just stop fighting.”

Sasuke knew he shouldn’t believe a vampire, that they deceived and manipulated to get their ways, but this was  _ Naruto _ , and Sasuke had never been fully in control of himself around him, feelings running a little hot. Besides, something about Naruto’s words felt true, hitting a small seed of doubt that had been growing in Sasuke for a while.

Then Naruto shifted, a thick thigh pushing between Sasuke’s legs, pushing right up against his cock, and Naruto was so close, and he smelled so good, and fuck, Sasuke wanted him. 

“Or you could just leave. I won’t stop you. I’d never hurt you, Sasuke.” He paused, a grin spreading on his lips. “Unless you wanted me to.” 

He let go of Sasuke’s wrists and made to step away. Sasuke knew this was his opportunity to leave. He knew he’d never be able to kill Naruto, so he should just leave, but before he could stop himself his hands shot out, fingers curling in the fabric of Naruto’s shirt, yanking him close. Their lips met in a hard kiss, one that had been building up for years, the heat that had simmered between them when Naruto was alive still there, as hot as ever. 

Naruto met his kiss as if he knew Sasuke was going to do it, that there was no doubt in his mind that there was no way Sasuke would just walk away from him, and the thought infuriated Sasuke, his lips closing around Naruto’s bottom lip, biting down hard. His blunt teeth couldn’t pierce the flesh, not the way he knew Naruto’s fangs could, and that thought should disgust him, but instead, it made him shudder and push closer, twisting their bodies. This time Naruto was the one pushed up against the wall, and Sasuke had the impression he had gone willingly. 

More blood had run down Naruto’s cheek, bright red against tan skin, and Sasuke didn’t know what came over him as he leaned in, tongue licking up the cheek, the taste of iron on his tongue. 

He heard Naruto laugh, and cut him off by claiming his lips in a kiss again. His hands were pulling at Naruto’s shirt, yanking open buttons, needing more. It was as if that first touch of lips had unleashed something in him, and if he hadn’t known vampiric mental control was a myth he would have thought Naruto had put some spell over him. 

“Just rip it,” Naruto muttered against Sasuke’s lips as his own hands dipped underneath Sasuke’s sweater, rucking it up his back. 

Sasuke wasn’t hard to ask, grabbing the shirt tight and ripping it open, buttons flying. Sasuke wasted no time dragging the shirt down Naruto’s shoulders to get it off, and then his sweater was dragged up, and hands were working on flies, and all the while they kept kissing, lips clashing, tongues meeting.

More fabric ripped as they worked to rid themselves of clothes, but Sasuke didn’t care, just knew he had to get more skin against skin, and as they stumbled their way over the floor their last garments fell to the ground, leaving them naked as they toppled over on the mattress, bodies pressed together from feet to noses. Naruto was warm against him, nothing like how Sasuke had imagined a vampire would be, and judging by the hard length poking against his hip there was nothing wrong with Naruto’s blood flow either. 

Naruto shifted, rolling on top of him, and Sasuke’s hands moved to press against Naruto’s chest. 

“You have a heartbeat?” Sasuke said in awe as he felt the pulse underneath his palm. 

“There’s so much you don’t know about vampires. I can tell you the truth, I can show you everything they hid from you to make you a good little soldier. I can show you the pleasures a bite can bring.”

Naruto rocked their bodies together as they spoke, and Sasuke gasped, head throwing back. Moments later he felt lips kiss down his neck, pausing over his carotid artery, and he knew he should be afraid, that leaving yourself open to a vampire’s bite was toying with death, but when Naruto licked up the length of his neck Sasuke just moaned and tilted his head to the side, offering himself up. 

“Later,” Naruto whispered against him and pulled away to find Sasuke’s lips. 

They kissed as they rolled on the bed, Sasuke pushing them over so he was on top, pulling away to look at Naruto in amazement before diving in to kiss him again. 

Naruto bucked up against him, and their cocks slid together. Naruto used the opportunity when Sasuke was gasping at the sensation to flip them over, pushing Sasuke back against the mattress, and then Naruto was shifting so he was straddling him, pushing up to sit back on Sasuke’s hips. 

This way Sasuke could see all of Naruto. Tan skin over hard muscles that just begged for him to touch. Blue eyes dark with lust, lips reddened with kisses, and at the nook of his neck a ragged mass of scar tissue. 

Sasuke leaned up and ran his fingers over the scar, knowing what it would be. Not the dainty pinprick scars most vampires carried after their transformation into their new undead life. 

“He was angry,” Naruto said with a shrug. “He was one of your bad vampires, the ones you should be hunting. I would never be like him, I’d never hurt anyone, I’d never turn anyone against their will.”

There was something about his voice that made Sasuke sure he was telling the truth, and he felt horrified that only an hour ago he was walking in here, determined to kill him. 

“But let’s focus on something else,” Naruto said, lips widening in a grin, and the flash of fangs had shivers erupt down Sasuke’s back, but they weren’t entirely by fear. He imagined how it must feel to have those dig into his skin, and fuck, he wanted it.

Naruto seemed to understand exactly what he was thinking about, and his grin didn’t falter in the least as he leaned over to pull out a bottle of lube from a nightstand, and Sasuke would have laughed at the utter humanness of that, but he was a little too preoccupied to watch as Naruto spread it over his fingers and leaned forward enough to get his hand between him. Sasuke couldn't see, but he knew Naruto would be prepping himself, which meant he had every intention of having Sasuke fuck him, and that thought had Sasuke’s mind blacking out a little with how much he wanted it. 

When he could focus again he saw Naruto lift his hips, shifting forward a little before grabbing the base of Sasuke’s cock, and then he was easing down, and Sasuke could focus on nothing but the tightness around his cock as Naruto took him deep inside. 

Naruto’s hands rested on Sasuke’s abdomen, and his head fell back as he moaned, rolling his hips a little. Sasuke’s hands shot up to grab his hips to have something to hold on as Naruto started moving, fucking Sasuke slowly, lifting and sinking down again.

When he tipped his head back again Sasuke saw a small drop of blood on Naruto’s lips where it looked like he had bit clean through it. Something about that was so like the old Naruto Sasuke remembered, the one who definitely would forget that as a vampire he had fangs and should not bite down on his own lip. 

He didn’t even realise he was doing it before he had swept a thumb over the drop, and then sucked the drop into his own mouth, as if he was the vampire and not Naruto.

Naruto seemed to realise the irony. “You’ve tasted my blood twice now, Sasuke, and I haven’t even had a drop of yours.”

Sasuke swallowed, his voice thick. “Then take it.” 

Naruto’s lips parted on a moan, and he fucked himself down hard, and then he gently took Sasuke’s hand in his, bringing his wrist to his mouth, eyes never wavering from Sasuke’s, as if waiting for Sasuke to change his mind. When Sasuke made no move to pull his hand back Naruto parted his lips, and Sasuke only held his breath as fangs came closer to the thin skin of his wrist, and then they bit down. 

Sharp pain burst as the fangs pierced the skin, but at the first suck of Naruto’s mouth around the tiny wounds, pain faded, leaving only behind simmering pleasure, warmth spreading from his wrist to his body, and Sasuke could do nothing but gasp as he looked up at Naruto, eyes wide in surprise. 

Naruto’s eyes were steady on his, blue fading into red, and then he pulled away. His lips were painted red, and as he dragged his tongue over the punctures he left behind a streak of red there as well.

“You taste so good,” he said, voice breathless, his tongue dipping out to lick at the blood smeared on lips as he rocked on Sasuke’s cock, and Sasuke didn’t know what came over him, but he reached up, hooked a hand around Naruto’s neck and pulled him down, mashing their mouths together. The kiss tasted of blood, and Sasuke didn’t hesitate to lick at Naruto’s lips and then shove his tongue into his mouth, tasting his own blood there. 

When they pulled away Naruto looked almost dazed, and Sasuke used the opportunity to roll them over, pushing Naruto against the sheets as he hitched Naruto’s hips over his hips and fucked into him, faster and harder than how Naruto had ridden him. 

“Again, Naruto, bite me again,” he said, voice dark and pleading as he titled his head to the side, offering up the neck. 

With Naruto’s fangs in his neck, blood smearing between them, and the taste of iron on his tongue, Sasuke came, knowing things would never be as they had been, knowing he would never be able to walk away from this.


End file.
